Sunshine of your love
by UchihaAnaKarina
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha es un chico el cual ama su vida apasible, a pesar de ser novio de Sakura Haruno (la cual, aún no sabe por que aceptó) sigue siendo serio y frío. No se preocupa por nada ni nadie, pero todo cambia cuando llega a la Konoha School la nueva alumna Karin Uzumaki, a la cual parece reconocer de algún lado.
1. Capítulo 1: La Chica Fénix

Se encontraba en aquellas clases aburridas a cerca de la historia de Konoha, una de las cinco grandes ciudades más poderosas económica y políticamente.  
El profesor Kakashi Hatake relataba esa historia. El tranquilo chico de cabello azabache se encontraba tomando apuntes—necesarios para sus exámenes—mientras que su ''novia'', la chica de cabellos rosados simplemente se distraía.  
Él comenzó a preguntarse por que había aceptado ser su novio. Quizá era solo para que ella dejara de molestarlo y acosarlo, o simplemente le daba igual.  
De cualquier manera, no le importaba, ya que con tan solo darle un casto beso, la Haruno se daba por bien servida.

De repente, de la puerta se escuchó un _toc toc._

— discúlpenme chicos, ahora vuelvo — dijo Hatake, mientras dejaba su pequeño libro de _icha icha paradise _(el paraíso del coqueteo) en su escritorio de caoba.  
_  
_Los alumnos comenzaron a armar un alboroto, ante la ida del profesor. Las chicas cuchicheaban, los chicos contaban estúpidos chistes y Sasuke simplemente los observaba— es estúpido ver eso. — pensaba, y volteó su mirada a la ventana, queriendo estar más allá, deseando no estar ahí. Deseando estar en cualquier parte, menos ahí.  
_  
_— ¡chicos! — interrupió el profesor— déjense de parloteos y presten atención.  
_  
_Todos guardaron silencio, incluyendo a Naruto —para el cual, era casi imposible quedarse callado. — y se pusieron serios, no sabían que era lo que había puesto a Kakashi así.  
_  
_— Acaban de informarme que, se ha integrado una nueva alumna, así que sean respetuosos y permiten que se presente. — musitó, y con una gentil sonrisa, hizo que una chica entrara de la puerta. — Ella proviene de la Ciudad 'hierba'.  
_  
_De aquella puerta entró una delgada chica y de aproximadamente un metro sesenta, Largos cabellos rojizos sujetos en una coleta alta, a la par con sus ojos de bronce, como los de un ave fénix, haciendo contraste con su piel clara como la porcelana.  
Todos los Chicos soltaron un _ohhhh _en respuesta ante tal belleza, y todos comenzaron a corear lo siguiente.

— !La chica fénix! !la chica fénix! ¡la chica fénix!

Sasuke abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendido ante su belleza, pero inmediatamente adaptó su fría personalidad de indiferencia, mirando hacia otro lugar, pero su mente estaba justo en frente de aquella chica, _la chica fénix._

continuará


	2. capítulo 2: El reflejo en la ventana

La Pelirroja se sentía halagada, apreciada, alabada. Y disimuló demasiado bien aquél afecto. Sabía que alguien quien mostraba sus sentimientos sería completamente ridiculizado— lo aprendió de mala forma. — y esta vez sería una Karin Uzumaki completamente distinta.

— bien, presentate por favor — dijo el Hatake, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la chica fénix.  
— de acuerdo... — hizo una pausa la pelirroja — mi nombre es Karin Uzumaki, vengo de la ciudad 'hierba', tengo 16 años.

El silencio se vio interrumpido por el chico de cabello rubio, quien exaltado por la revelación, saltó de su asiento.

— ¡¿Queee?! — exclamó sorprendido mientras sus palmas chocaban contra su mesa.  
— ¿Que de qué, Naruto? — dijo el profesor, haciendo una mueca de disgusto.  
— Ella... yo... Uzumaki... wtf... — decía entre balbuceos el ahora sorprendido Naruto.  
— Vuelve a tu asiento chico, si no.. tendré que enviarte a detención por alboroto en el aula de clases — amenazó el profesor.

Haciendo una mueca de disgusto-sorpresa-confusión, el chico rubio se sentó nuevamente junto a su compañera, la tímida Hyuga.  
Karin se acomodó sus lentes— un tic que había adoptado ya hacía mucho tiempo. — y esperó al profesor a que dijese lo que tenía que hacer.  
dioses de las nuevas alumnas, que este maldito profesor comience a decir algo ya.. pensó un poco inquieta.

— Bien Karin, puedes sentarte junto aquel chico pálido con corte de emo—ordenó Kakashi, mientras con la mano le indicaba que se sentara junto al que sería el joven Sai.

La joven chica fénix caminó decidida a su asiento, mientras que su alta coleta se balanceaba al compás de sus pasos.  
Se detuvo un mili segundo, al haberse encontrado con dos de los más profundos e hipnotizares que jamás hubiese visto.

El Joven azabache se vio reflejado en aquellos ojos intensos color bronce, ocultos celosamente por aquellas gafas ligeramente ovaladas con marco oscuro.  
Por un momento se preguntó que aspecto tendría aquella chica si se los quitase, pero en cuanto su mente comenzó a volar más hacia ella, detuvo sus pensamientos.

La chica siguió su camino y se adentró en aquella gran mesa compartida, se presentó formalmente con aquel chico y se sorprendió del parecido con el azabache—aunque siguió pensando que no le llegaba ni a los talones—.  
La clase siguió su curso. Algunos chicos miraban discretamente a la Uzumaki, otras chicas la miraban con recelo, otras con admiración, y otras tantas con indiferencia.  
Pero había un solo chico que no fue capaz de mirarla, en cambio, se conformo con aquel bello reflejo en la ventana de la hermosa chica en llamas.

continuará


	3. Capítulo 3: La curiosidad

La clase se vio interrumpida por el timbre que anunciaba la tan esperada hora del receso, los alumnos gritaron y salieron empujándose del salón, mientrasque una chica pelirroja se mantuvo aún en su libreta, anotando las ultimas cosas importantes de la clase. Se vio tan axhorta que por un momento no escuchó a alguien que la llamaba.

— ¡Hey! Chica fénix —interrumpió la voz de un chico— ven con nosotros a desayunar.

— No, gracias. — dijo ella educadamente a aquel chico de cabello sujeto en una coleta alta y puntiaguda, de color castaño.

— necesito acabar mis apuntes. — Bah, estás igual que Uchiha. —concluyó.

La chica de cabello rojo se sobresaltó, miró un segundo a sus espaldas y, efectivamente vio al azabache, quién también anotaba cosas en su libreta, rápidamente volvió a mirar al frente, sin querer sobresaltarse mucho, pero algo le hacía dudar, sabía que lo conocía de alguna parte, pero había olvidado de donde.}

— Vámonos Shikamaru, después lo intentarás—le replicó el otro chico, algo más gordito que el primero y con cabello largo y despeinado— ¡tengo una gran boplsa de paketaxo! apresurate.

Su conversación se fue haciendo cada vez más lejana al cabo que tomaban su rumbo, la Uzumaki comenzaba a notar como su corazón palpitaba ¿Qué le sucedía? Ella no era del tipo de chica que se sobresaltara por estar a solas con otro chico, sentía que muy probablemente el azabache estuviera escuchando su patético palpitar.

—deplorable— pensó.

El Chico sabía que la conocía, eso lo tenía presente.

Intentaba recordar un pasado donde aquella hermosa chica fénix figurara en sus memorias, lo intentaba, pero no podía recordarlo.

Fue tal su frustración que decidió marcharse de aquel salón, y pobre de quien se interpusiera en su camino, ya que lo apartaría violentamente.

Pero sin querer, algo lo detuvo.

Mas bien dicho alguien, ella.

Notó que aquella chica dormía sobre su libreta, con los brazos a cada lado de su cabeza. Su larga cabellera caía en una cascada de fuego por toda su espalda, una cascada ordenada en una coleta.

Por primera vez Sasuke comenzó a sentirse intrigado por una mujer, crecían muchas dudas en él, como ¿que se sentiría tocar su piel? ¿com se verían aquellos ojos vistos tan de cerca? apartó aquellos pensamientos tan ridiculos y decidió averiguarlo.

Comenzó a acercarse lentamente, estirando su mano hacia el rostro de la joven que afortunadamente quedaba libre—de no ser por un flequillo enamorado de su frente, estaría completamente a la vista de él— sin pensarlo, contenía la respiración, por miedo a que la chica despertara, pero entonces escuchó una voz que lo interrumpió aquella curiosidad felina.

Continuará


	4. Capítulo 4: Snap

El azabache se separó rápidamente de la durmiente chica de cabello rojizo-la cual era imponente, aún estando dormida- y se dirigió a la puerta, para encontrarse con quien lo había llamado.

-—¿Que quieres dobe? - contenstó el Uchiha, un poco malhumorado.

-— Oh, vamos... no te enojes, no sabía que te gustara mi posiblemente parienta - replicó alegremente el rubio chico.

-— no seas vaka, será mejor irnos, los chicos nos esperan.

-— eh, venga ¿no quieres sacarle una foto con mi movil? no te cobraré por ello - musitó el Uzumaki con una sonrisa pícara.

-— muérete.

Poniendo fin a la discución con esa simple expreción, se dirigieron al patio, en concreto, a un lugar muy escondido del cual solamente tenia conocimiento aquel grupo de amigos. cuando llegaron a aquel lugar que quedaba tan bien camuflajeado gracias a los arbustos y árboles que lo rodeaban, el chico de ojos azules hizo su entrada.

-— ¡Ya llegó por quien lloraban! - exclamó muy seguro de sí.

-— Oh, vamos, no otra vez - contestó un chico regordete con remolinos rojos en sus mejillas.

-— He, venga, si sé de tu amor por mi Chouji.

-— Deja de decir tonterías dobe. ¿Dónde está Sui? - dijo tranquilamente el Uchiha.

-— No lo sé, solo dijo que no tardaría en llegar - contestó un chico muy parecido al azabache.

Los chicos se olvidaron por un momento del albino de ojos lila, y comenzaron a hablar de tonterías, de verdades, de chistes, de cosas serias, y así disfrutaron su momento juntos, olvidandose de amores, de compromisos, de tareas, y de muchas otras cosas que los tenían tan ocupados.

Mientras tanto...

Aquel chico el cual estaba en un lugar, sacó su teléfono movil no tan viejo (con una decente camara de no tantos Megapixeles) y enfocaba a solamente una chica. Le sorprendió el hecho de que estubiese dormida tanto tiempo, y sobre todo que no la despertara el hambre —él era un chico de buen apetito, de ahí su sorpresa— Se olvidó por un momento de la comida y se concentró en la joven. Un Snap se escuchó varias veces y, después de quedar satisfecho, volvió a guardar su celular y se fue al encuentro con sus demás amigos.

La joven chica de cabello de fuego despertó, se desperezó y sacó su bento preparado orgullosamente por ella. Siguió comiendo sin saber que había sido victima de un joven que capturó celosamente su belleza, para así contemplarla de igual manera por la noche.

continuará


	5. Capítulo 5: El caballero no oxidado

asaron dos días y la joven pelirroja pudo hacer amistad con varias chicas—incluyendo a la Haruno, con quien tenía ciertos roces de personalidad— esas eran Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuga, Sakura Haruno, TenTen y Temari.

Todas ellas poseían diferentes personalidades, unas pervertidas, otras serias, otras timidas, unas juguetonas, en fin!

— Hey, frente-enorme, sigues peleando con Sasuke? - pregunto la rubia de ojos azules.

— Cállate Ino, no estoy de humor - contestó la pelirrosa.

— en-entonces.. sakura-chan - trató de preguntar tímidamente la de cabello azul obscuro - si estan... mal.. puedes.. puedes contar conmigo.

— Si Hinata, gracias - cotnestó no dandole importancia a la Hyuga.

Karin solamente podía mirar la conversacuón que tenían las chicas, aún no era lo suficientemente amiga de ellas como para opinar, aunque el tema le interesó, ya que aquel azabache la tenía intrigada.

El receso terminó y las chicas volvieron a sus asientos, Karin se levantó de ahí casi en modo automático, no le importaba mucho la vida de sus ''amigas'' y se limitaba a contestar en monosílabas.

El rubio, el chico raro con colmillos, el gordito, el chico inteligente y calculador de una coleta, el azabache y su clon, entraron al aula. El rubio se paró justo en el marco de la puerta y dijo:

— Ya llegué! -*inserte voz de ludovico peluche aquí mientras entra al cine*

— Yo también! - replicó el chico con colmillos.

— ustedes dos me avergüenzan - comentó el Uchiha mientras ponía su mano en la cara.

Justo cuando estuvieron completamente dentro del salón, el azabache se encontró con los ojos de la chica fénix. Suigetsu estaba justo detrás de el Uchiha e ingenuamente creyó que la mirada iba dirigida a él.

— Oh, venga.. si traigo loquita a la nueva - dijo entre risas mientras sonreía.

Sasuke escuchó el comentario del Hozuki, y se limitó a solo soltar un hummp.

La chica de fuego logró escuchar al albino y saltó rápidamente de su asiento, mientras chocaba los punios en la mesa.

— Qué diablos te hace pensar eso?! - replicó furiosa la pelirroja.

— Calma, que no te haría caso, eres demasiado plana como para prestarte atención.

— aaarg, eres detestable maldito chico-agua! - replicó mientras se acomodaba sus gafas.

— Vamos Suigetsu, no la molestes - intervino el azabache.

A la chica de ojos cobre se le iluminaron los ojos, pero se calmó inmediatamente.

«no—se dijo—calmate Karin, aprende de tu último error» y con esto, se sentó inmediatamente, sin mirar al azabache.

flashback.

— sabes Karin, me pregunto por que creíste que eras digna de mi. - dijo burlonamente el chico, mirando hacia abajo, donde había caído la pelirroja - eres detestable, lamentable, irritante, no quiero seguir perdiendo mi tiempo describiendote.

Dicho esto, se marchó, mientras una Karin empapada por la lluvia y por sus propias lágrimas se comenzaba a maldecir en sus adentros, por haber sido tan idiota.

fin del flashback.

las clases continuaron, y como eran de esperarse terminaro, no sin antes recordar algo más, algo que había quedado escondido en sus memorias.

Reconoció al azabache, y sabía que no era producto de su imaginación.

Aquel caballero de armadura no oxidada.

continuará


	6. Capítulo 6: Un comienzo

El frío hizo que los habitantes de la ciudad de la hierba sacaran sus prendas más abrigadoras, se podían ver botas, botines, tenis, zapatos— esos que cubrían bien los pies y eran calientitos— faldas largas, pantalones, bufandas, calentadores, ¡en fin!

La Joven de pelo rojo caminaba feliz del brazo de su novio, en dirección a su hogar, ya que las clases de la academia Gakuen Kusakagure ya habían chica de ojos color cobre hablaba animadamente con su novio de cabello plata, sujeto en una coleta, con mechones que caían en su frente, ojos oscuros y piel blanca.

— ¡Ne, Kabuto-kun~! ¿por que no vamos a ver esa película tan guay que ha salido?

— ¿Cuál? - dijo fríamente.

— Se llama Iron Man, dicen que es muy entretenida ¿vamos?

En realidad el chico no tenía ganas de ir, pero pensó que sería una buena manera de poner fin a lo que había comenzado, todo de una épica manera.

— Por que no - contestó después de un rato.

Los dos siguieron su camino hasta la casa de la Uzumaki, y después de que la joven diera un casto beso al Yakushi, este se dió media vuelta, mientras que la chica en llamas veía como este partía, mientras que la súbita neblina lo consumía a su paso.

Ella subió las escaleras, se cambió con sus pijamas y bajó para después prepararse algo de cenar, aquellos besos que le había dado en la mañana la habían dejado con hambre—aquella que te da de verdad— en cierto modo extrañaba a su madre regañándola por llegar tarde, y a su padre decirle un simple 'no lo hagas de nuevo' al igual que su hermana con aquella típica emoción '¿A que ya te han dado hermana?' pero ellos no estaban, simple y sencillamente se había quedado sola en el mundo, de no ser por la manutencion que le daban mensualmente por su herencia, ella estaría en quiebra. Quizá no era la millonaria que esperó ser, pero le alcanzaban los gastos para subsistir cada mes y darse el lujo de una que otra salidilla.

Una vez que acabó de cenar, se acostó y esperó que el sábado siguiente transcurriera rápido, pero desgraciadamente no lo hizo, quizá aquella droga del amor que había probado hizo que el tiempo se relentizara al tripe, o quizá al cuadruple. Hizo lo posible para que no notara ese pequeño detalle, así que hizo el quehacer de su casa, acomodó el cuarto de sus padres, el de su hermana y finalmente el suyo, se metió a la ducha y se vistió. Aún eran las ocho cuando ella ya había acabado, así que decidió ver un programa de TV. Cuando por fin se dieron las ocho y media, el timbre de la puerta sonó, ella corrió felizmente, pero justo antes de girar la perilla se detuvo y se miró en el espejo del lado izquierdo, aquel que tenía una pequeña mesa de caoba abajo y un lindo jarron con girasoles en el. Inspeccionó su larga cabellera de fuego que estaba sujeta en una media coleta, y de lo bien que se veía su cara por haber recogido su fleco con una diadema beige—la cual hacía juego con sus flats* del mismo color— se alisó el vestido de manga larga y cuello en 'V' color celeste, el cual le llegaba justo arriba de las rodillas. Tomó la gabardina negra que estaba colgada en el perchero que se encontraba justo a lado de la puerta, se la puso y abrió.

Caminaba felizmente de la mano junto a su novio, aquel que era tan popular entre las chicas, y que por gracia de quien sabe quien había conseguido conquistar, todo iba excelente, pero algó sucedió.

Kabuto paró repentinamente, quedando justo al pie de la entrada del cine, solo habían unas cuantas personas ahí, haciendo fila para alguna pelicula de romance o acción.

— ¿Que sucede amor, por que paras? - preguntó extrañada la Uzumaki.— Hasta aquí llegamos, zorra - dijo mientras la empujaba al asfalto y esta caía secamente en él - debí explicarte que eres tan fácil que me das asco.

La chica en llamas abrió sus ojos como platos, extrañada ante la actitud del Yakushi.

— ¿P-pero que demonios te pasa?

— Pasa que, como he obtenido lo que quería de ti, no tengo motivo por el cual seguir contigo.

— ¿que? - dijo ella mientras unas lagrimas caían de sus ojos

— Sabes Karin, me pregunto por que creíste que eras digna de mi. - dijo burlonamente el chico, mirando hacia abajo, ahí donde la pelirroja se encontraba - eres lamentable, irritante, no quiero seguir describiendote y perder el tiempo en ello.

Dicho esto, se marchó, mientras una Karin empapada por la lluvia y por sus propias lágrimas se comenzaba a maldecir en sus adentros, por haber sido tan idiota, ahora todo tenía sentido ¿como pudo creer que alguien tan popular como él se fijaría en alguien como ella?

Las lagrimas le caían una a una, mezclandose con la lluvia que ahora era tan fuerte que no podían distinguirse, aquel peinado y aquel aspecto que tanto tiempo le habían llevado, se esfumaron en un santiamén.

— Ten - dijo una voz profunda, una que ella no reconoció.

Miró hacia arriba, y le pareció ver a un ángel, no. Vió a un ángel negro, ojos negros como la noche en lluvia, cabello negro como el mismo universo, piel blanca y ligeramente bronceada.

— Ten - dijo el chico - será mejor que te cubras de la azabache le extendió un gran paraguas color blanco, a la joven chica le pareció que era solo una ilusión.

— Vamos, levántate -la interrupió en sus pensamientos mientras le ofrecía su mano para levantarse.

La pelirroja aceptó y estrechó la mano del chico mientras este la ayudaba a levantarse de ahí, ella inmediatamente sintió el frío que hacía, ya que con el shok que le había dado se le olvidó la temperatura del ambiente. El azabache notó la reacción de la chica, y le ofreció su chaqueta marrón con multiples cierres—los cuales eran completamente inútiles— ella dudó, pero después lo aceptó.

EL joven gritó un 'ahora vuelvo' a un compañero suyo que se encontraba en la taquilla.

— Sera mejor que vallamos a tu casa, antes de que agarres una hipotermia aquí afuera.

Le indicó dodne ir, a parte de eso, ninguno de ellos habló en el camino, pero fue un silencio que agradeció la pelirroja. Una vez en su hogar, se miraron unos segundos y antes de que se marchara él dijo:

— Es un idiota, seguramente no sabe lo que tenía - dicho esto, le ofreció una sonrisa y se marchó.Aquella chica quedó atónita, primero, un idiota la redujo a cenizas, y después, un ángel hizo que ella renaciera cual ave fé un comienzo.

continuará


	7. Caoítulo 7: ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Hacia un día hermoso, los árboles de cerezo teñían de un rosa cálido a la bella ciudad de la hoja, y una chica de cabellos rojos se dirigía a su colegio.  
Falda azul con pliegues hasta la mitad del muslo, calcetines holgados a mitad de la pantorrilla, en conjunto con unos bonitos mocasines cafés, también contaba con una camisa escolar de manga larga y un lazo rojo atado alrededor del cuello de la camisa.

La chica caminaba con su maletín café en mano, mientras que con la otra se acomodaba los lentes—el ya mencionado tic que adquirió—y esta vez ella tenía su larga cabellera suelta.

Se adentró en la escuela mientras algunos chicos la miraban detenidamente, entre los murmuros podían escucharse la chica fénix, la joven en llamas, la mujer de fuego, cascada ardiente, entre otros más apasionados. A ella no le importaba, lo único que ahora le importaba era que su salvador, su caballero de armadura no oxidada, su ángel negro, recordara todo lo que habían pasado—o mejor dicho, lo que pasaron—una vez que pasó el gran patio que tenía que recorrer para llegar al edificio entró a este y depositó sus mocasines en un casillero, y del mismo sacó sus tenis especiales para el piso del edificio.

— ¡Hey, Uzumaki! – gritó una chica – has llegado antes.

— Oh, Yamanaka – dijo Karin – si, sucede que tengo unas actividades, y quiero adelantarlas.

— Eres muy aplicada—replicó la rubia de ojos azules—deberías tomarlo con calma.

— Es que quiero que me trasladen.

— ¡¿Cómo?! – gritó sorprendida la chica de cabello rubio.

— Quiero irme de intercambio a México, siempre lo he querido hacer.

— Dios, que drástico – concluyó Ino – bueno, supongo que ya has tomado definitivamente esa desición.

— Así es – respondió la pelirroja – además…

— ¡Oye, Ino! – gritó una chica pelirrosa – Idiota, me has dejado plantada.

— Lo siento, se me olvidó pasar por ti Sakura-chan – dijo rápidamente La Yamanaka – ¡Ah! Por cierto, ¿sabías que Karin se irá a México?  
— Ah, no me cambies de… —dijo haciendo una pausa para después procesar lo que le había dicho la rubia—¿Qué dices que dijiste?*  
— ¡Que se va, y acaba de llegar! ¿Qué pasada, no?—dijo en tono de broma.

— Ya, será mejor irme, tengo reunión con Kakashi-sensei – interrumpió la Uzumaki.

— Vale, nos vemos –dijeron en unisono las dos chicas.

Después de haber oído aquella noticia, las dos chicas continuaron sus deberes, pero un chico que se encontraba del otro lado de los casilleros, quedó atonito ante la noticia, justo cuando la había recordado, se volvería a ir de su lado.

**_Flashback._**

_El chico caminaba por aquella calle desconocida, y por un momento se preguntó por que la había acompañado hasta su hogar, por un momento quiso que nada de eso hubiese sucedido, pero si sucedió._

_ Odiaba sentir algo por alguien, y mucho mas por alguien que no conocía, muchas dudas lo acompañaron en su trayecto de vuelta al cine._

_Olvidé preguntar su nombre—pensó—olvidé decirle el mío_

_Aunque el no era del tipo educado, pero tampoco del tipo malcriado sintió que debió haberlo hecho, y muy en el fondo comenzó a lamentarse, ya que quizá no la volvería a ver, quiso saber su nombre desesperadamente, pero cuando había tomado la decisión este ya había llegado al cine, sería imposible regresar y solo preguntarle ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Se escucharía y vería como un completo idiota._

_Tan solo quizá, si la pudiese encontrar de nuevo, a aquella hermosa chica que jamás debió ser tratada de tal forma_

_ Continuará_


	8. Capítulo 8: Mi reflejo en tu mirada

Después de que Karin hablara con el hatake a cerca de su intercambio a México, la chica de ojos carmesíes regresó a su aula para continuar con las clases habituales.

Se encontró con que Sasuke ya había llegado y su corazón palpitó fuertemente, al parecer el Uchiha no la había visto, ya que este miraba profundamente hacia la ventana, la joven comenzó a caminar y a lo lejos también divisó a la Haruno ¿que diablos..—pensó—se supone que ellos están peleados.. no quiso prestarle atención. La pelirosada vió a la Uzumaki y rápidamente soltó un grito.

— ¡Karin-chan! - gritó - hola.

La chica fénix simplemente alzó su mano en ademán de saludarla, después, subió las escaleras que daban a las mesas de más arriba, miró al azabache unos segundos y después de aquello, se integró a su mesa, que quedaba un poco abajo que la del ojinegro.

Una vez sentada, llego a su encuentro el albino de ojos lila, y Karin pensó que iba a buscar al joven Sai, pero cuando miró su izquierda notó que este aún no llegaba dioses de las chicas nuevas, por favor, que no se acerque a mi pensó, pero sus plegarias fueron inútiles, ya que el chico de cabello plata se había puesto justo en frente de ella, quedando a pocos centímetros de su rostro, ella rápidamente se alejó, quedando recargada en el gran respaldo de la silla.

— Hey, no eres mi tipo, pero al menos puedo hacerle el favor a una que otra admiradora - dijo mientras sonreía 'galantemente'.

— ¿Disculpa? - dijo la chica de ojos cobre - ¿me hablas a mi?

— ¡Aaaaa! disculpa, le hablaba a la mesa - respondió con sarcasmo - ¿A quien si no tú, zanahoria?

Karin se levantó molesta, estrellando los puños en la mesa—y haciendo una pequeña grieta en ella— ante la respuesta del Hozuki, este tipo desde que lo conoció la hacía salir de sus cabales.

— ¡¿Como me llamaste maldito pescado?!

— No te enojes, si quieres saldré en secreto contigo, sería una lastima que mis admiradoras me vieran con alguien como tú.

— Eres un... - hizo una pausa y después, le soltó un golpe en plena cara - ¡Idiota!

Zaz en toda la cara

— Aaaauch! - gritó - ¡eres una demente! - siguió gritando mientras se sobaba la cara, la Uzumaki seguía rabiando.  
— Además, ¿Quién en su sano juicio saldría con un raro como tú? - apretando los puños, se le dijo aquello.

— ¡Ni que estuvieras tan buena como para aguantar tus golpes! - dicho esto, se sentó en su silla.

Karin frunció aún mas el cejo y volteó su mirada hacía la izquierda donde se encontraba la ventana, fue entonces cuando encontró dos ojos tan profundos como el mas oscuro de los mares en el reflejo de aquella ventana, esa que los conectaba tan perfectamente a pesar de no estar tan cerca.

Se vio hipnotizada, la chica abrió los ojos como platos y dio un ligero brinco en su asiento, el cual hizo que sus lentes fueran a parar al piso.

El al  
_1er segundo.._

_él contemplando los dos rubíes, dos rosas floreciendo, dos atardeceres hermosos... a su mente le vinieron todos los posibles escenarios en rojo y naranja que jamás había imaginado._

_2do segundo..._

_él contemplando sus pestañas, aquellas que eran tan largas y curvadas que parecían una linda autopista de noche, aquella que chocaba con unos lindos parpados blancos, le recordó a una fotografía que había logrado ver en internet, de una carretera tan obscura la cual se perdía en el alto cielo blanco y azul._

_3er segundo.._

_él contemplando sus hermosas cejas rojas, rojas como el fuego, como el más intenso de ellos, rojas como pequeñas gotitas de sangre adheridas permanentemente a su piel, enamoradas de aquella curva tan fina de su cejo._

_4to segundo.._

_Ella buscando sus lentes... para finalmente ponerlos en su lugar nuevamente._

__El fogoso espectáculo había terminado, tanto que Sasuke se dio cuenta de que tanto había olvidado su regla más fundamental, parte de aquellas leyes tipo Murphy, gracias a ellas el había tenido una vida serena—omitiendo claro, a la pelirrosada que había tenido por novia— inmediatamente dejó de mirar la ventana para dirigir su vista a la entrada, gracias a quien sabe qué dios, llegó su amigo rubio de ojos azules gritando su nombre.

—¡Ne, Sasuke! ¿puedes venir?

Naruto, gracias por llegar en tan buen momento pensó.

— Ya voy - dijo lo mas serena mente posible, mientras agachaba su cabeza, ocultando aquel rubor que había emergido de sus mejillas.

La chica en llamas tenía sus manos en puño arriba de sus piernas, y su cabeza se encontraba agachada, estaba mas roja que el color de su cabello, y se preguntó si aquello que había visto fue imaginación suya, porque era tan bueno que no podía creerlo.

EL alvino, quien notó todo aquello, hizo un puchero, y mientras sacaba su celular, en el fondo podía verse a una bella durmiente en él, a una bella durmiente de cascada de fuego.

Continuará


	9. Capítulo 9: Flores de cerezo

_En este episodio, veremos la vida de Hozuki Suigetsu en la Kaguen Kusakagure School y un poco después de haberse trasladado a la Konoha School._

__El Hozuki seguía sobándose y quejándose por el dolor cuando llego el profesor de química Azuma-sensei, este le preguntó que tenía y cuando el chico de ojos lila dijo el por qué de su malestar, el profesor ordenó a la pelirroja acompañarlo. Fue ahí cuando Karin se disculpo por sus acciones con el chico.

— ¡Es que tu también me sacas de quicio, Hozuki-san! - dijo la pelirroja.

— Bah, por que eres fea - contestó el alvino después de un rato, pero cuando vio que la fénix comenzó a perder la paciencia, este agregó - sabes que es broma... ¿no?

A la chica de ojos color cobre le tomó por sorpresa aquello, después lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió, había pasado tiempo desde que le ofrecía a alguien una de aquellas sonrisas reales.

— Ahora lo sé, gracias...

Ella no solía ser tan explosiva, el alvino acepto sus disculpas y le devolvió la sonrisa, no una cualquiera, una sonrisa genuina, aquellas que hacían feliz al alma. Karin sentía que ya lo conocía de algún lado, mientras que el Hozuki recordaba todo como si fuese la primera vez.

**_**flashback_****___**_**

_Era nervioso por que era el primer día de clases, y también lo estaba por que no sabía con seguridad si en verdad ella había quedado en aquella escuela tan prestigiosa, la Gakuen Kusakagure School. _

_Él sabía de antemano que la joven era completamente preparada, ya que cuando iban en aquella primaria de Kusakagure, era de las chicas que mas resaltaba por su intelecto, en aquel entonces la niña no era tan hermosa, pero el le había encontrado aquella belleza que no podía verse a simple vista. Ella lo defendía, Él la defendía, Ella lo ayudaba en los estudios y eso le permitía a él pasar mas tiempo a su lado, se habían convertido en buenos amigos, pero desgraciadamente, a principios de quinto año el Hozuki había contraído una extraña enfermedad que lo incapacitaba. Fue así como pasó dos años y medio estudiando desde su hogar con una maestra que iba todas las tardes, la Uzumaki lo visitaba al principio, pero después de una semana, ella dejó de ir._

_Fue así como todo aquello lo tenía nervioso y más preguntas lo asaltaron ¿se acordaría de él? ¿recordaría todo lo bueno que pasaron? ¿tendría alguna oportunidad esta vez con ella? muchas cosas atravesaron su mente, pero fue entonces cuando aquel profesor lo sacó de sus pensamientos._

_— hey, chico... - dijo susurrando el profesor de tez pálida y cabello largo y negro - pasa._

_El alvino pasó al aula y se colocó a un costado del profesor tan extraño—ya que llevaba pendientes puntiagudos— y se inclino ligeramente para presentarse._

_—¡Buenos días, mi nombre es Hozuki Suigetsu, encantado de conocerlos!_

_Una vez que se levantó, fue imposible no ver al amor de su vida. Tenía una alta coleta de fuego que caía por sus hombros, se había puesto aún mas hermosa que antes, tenía sus inseparables gafas, pero estas eran distintas, ya que el marco era mas delgado que los anteriores lentes, no llevaba nada de maquillaje y aún así se veía hermosa, ya que sus pestañas eran tan largas y negras que parecía que llevaba un rimel natural, sus facciones eran aún mas femeninas, sus ojos eran grandes, expresivos y ligeramente alargados, su boca era mas carnosa... El profesor lo volvió a sacar de sus pensamientos, esta vez todo el salón se dio cuenta y se escucharon risitas por aquí y allá._

_— Hozuki-kun, pasa a sentarte. - ordenó el profesor con un tono autoritario pero no muy grosero._

_— ¿Ah? ¡ah, Claro! - replicó._

_Los alumnos no pudieron más y comenzaron a reír, pero había una chica cuya risa era tan ligera y bella, que al alvino no le importó la de los demás._

_—¡silencio todos! - ordenó el profesor, y todos callaron rápidamente._

_seguía nervioso, los pies no le respondían y le pareció una eternidad estar parado ahí enfrente de sus compañeros, pero una vez que se controló, tomó asiento atrás de la Uzumaki, donde le había ordenado el profesor._

_Las semanas pasaban y el Alvino intentaba llamar la atención de la pelirroja, siendo—aunque no le gustaba, pero lo hacía por ella—el gracioso de la clase, todos reían, pero desgraciadamente la fogosa chica no prestaba atención, ya que solamente pensaba escribiendo en su libreta el nombre de un chico al cual quería, es decir, estaba en su propio mundo. Pasaron más semanas hasta que un día el ojos lila escuchó una conversación._

_—¿Escuchaste los rumores? - decía una compañera a una amiga al frente de ella. la primera se sentaba en frente del alvino, justo a lado de la pelirroja._

_—¿El que Shiori-chan? - replicó una chica de cabello castaño claro._

_—¡Al parecer Karin-chan está saliendo con el guapísimo de Kabuto-sempai! - exclamó la chica de cabello corto y castaño oscuro._

_Quiso no haber ido ese día, quiso no haber estado ahí, quiso haber estado en otro lado menos ahí._

_—¿En serio? - preguntó con incredulidad la primer segunda chica - ¡Ni bonita es! - respondió mezquinamente._

_es mucho más bella que ustedes y todas las chicas del instituto—pensó el alvino—¡Zorras celosas!_

_Al parecer las chicas con lentes eran el nuevo fetiche del listo y popular Yakushi, el chico de ojos lila no encontró el atractivo en él._

_— Cierto, además esos horribles lentes ni bien se le ven - contestó la peli castaña oscura.*  
— Chicas... - dijo una melodiosa voz que el Hozuki reconoció rápidamente - Vayamos a desayunar._

_El oji violeta giró un poco la cabeza y efectivamente era ella, aquel ángel redentor con ojos carmesíes._

_—¡Claro Karin-chan! - replicaron hipócrita mente al unisono las 'amigas'._

_La chica de cascada de fuego volteó a ver al Hozuki y le ofreció una sonrisa tan encantadora que no permitió que éste respondiera, en vez de eso, hizo un intento sonrisa, lo cual provocó que la pelirroja soltara una risita mientras tapaba con su mano la boca y cerraba los ojos._

_Encantadora—se dijo—Terriblemente encantadora_

_Giró y su coleta siguió el movimiento, provocando el efecto de un bello listón rojo moviéndose al compás de el viento, y esto lo dejó hipnotizado._

_Después de unas semanas todo siguió igual que antes, hasta que un día en clase..._

_—Procederé a tomar lista - anunció el profesor Orochimaru - hitori, riu, tsukage, Tempin, Hozuki, Ginta, Uzumaki.._

_Todos dijeron presente, menos aquella razón de ser del alvino._

_—Uzumaki... - repitió con mas enfado el profesor._

_una 'amiga' de Karin, riune, alzó su mano._

_— Profesor, me parece que está enferma - dijo chillonamente y después bajó la voz para que no escucharan los demás y agregó- enferma de la cabeza si que se creyó lo de Kabuto-kun, jejeje._

_Suigetsu se alteró ante lo oído y se dio cuenta de dos cosas, de la primera, que aquellas dos chicas—o al menos la primera de cabello corto—le habían jugado una malvada pasada a la Uzumaki, la segunda fue que la bella reina roja no tenía amigas._

_eso le destrozó el alma._

_Pasaron las semanas y el Hozuki se enteró que la chica planeaba cambiarse a una ciudad llamada Konoha—era una ciudad vecina— aunque no estaba completamente seguro de este hecho, pero de una cosa estaba seguro, debía de cuidar a la Uzumaki. Logró conseguir una beca y cambiarse muchos meses antes de que la chica lo hiciera. Los segundos, los minutos, las horas, días y meses le parecieron eternos, muy eternos._

_Estuvo a punto de pensar que su plan había fallado, hasta que aquel día de febrero, cuando las flores de cerezo estaban en su punto más bello, ella apareció._

_Continuará_


	10. Capítulo 10: Celos y amistad

Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, solamente me he permitido cambiar la historia y el ambiente, pero todo TODITOS los personajes son del gran kishi :]

Mando saludos a mis lector (los cuales aún no conozco) y a otros tantos si, en especial mando saludos a la persona que me inspiró a escribir, un gran amigo y hermano por decisión mía.

_''oh gran amor, que haces del hombre una bestia, y en ocasiones, de la bestia un hombre''_

_- William Shakespare._

* * *

Una vez que Terminaron de verificar al pobre Hozuki, el cual había recibido la furia de la pelirroja, volvieron al aula de clases en silencio.

Esta vez algo había cambiado, Karin no podía saber con exactitud que era pero lo sintió, su presencia que solía ser molesta pasó a ser una completamente distinta, una mas amable, una que a ella le gustó.

Los pasos de aquellas dos personas eran el único sonido que podía oírse en aquellos pasillos de color verde y blanco, con un piso impecable de madera. Tocaron la puerta corrediza de el gran aula, y se escuchó desde adentro hablar al profesor Azuma.

— pasen - fue lo que ordenó.

El alvino deslizó la puerta, y se puso justo a un lado para que la Uzumaki pudiese pasar, a ella le tomó por sorpresa aquel acto, y su corazón dio un salto... ¿salto?, sí, eso era, palpitó fuerte por un segundo.

— Gra...gracias - dijo, después le ofreció una sonrisa.

El ojos violeta se sonrojó un poco, giró rápidamente la cabeza para que ella no lo notara, —mierda—pensó—contrólate Suigetsu—

— Bah, no es nada

La pelirroja soltó una ristita, entró al aula junto con el alvino después de ella, el profesor los mando a sus respectivos asientos, y Karin se sentó atrás de Suigetsu, entonces recordó aquella sonrisa en la enfermería, sabía que la había visto pero ¿en dónde?

— Hoy veremos la reacción que tiene el silicio con el magnesio...

El profesor seguía con su clase, y ella anotaba las cosas importantes, al igual que el chico que se encontraba en frente de ella, pero cierto azabache no podía concentrarse ¿que demonios le pasaba? ¿por que no iba simplemente hasta ella y le confesaba 'soy tu salvador'? el no sentía pena alguna, jamás la había sentido, pero extrañamente había algo que lo impedía. La noche anterior recordó una y mil veces su primer encuentro con ella —eso era lo que el creía—

La lluvia, ella empapada, haciendo que aquel vestido de azul celeste estuviese ceñido a sus deliciosas curvas, espera... ¿deliciosas?, el azabache se quedó estupefacto ya que el no era del tipo que deseara algo o alguien. Su largo cabello rojo que se había tornado más oscuro por estar empapado, ¿será que todo comenzó desde ahí? el no sabía por que quiso golpear a muerte a aquel hombre, desde que lo vio con aquella chica sintió unos celos inmensos pero no sabía por que, él ni siquiera la conocía.

Ahora también notaba un aire extraño, ya que el Hozuki y la Uchiha no llegaron peleando.

Recordó las últimas semanas en que aquellos se veían, eran como el agua y el aceite, perros y gatos, polos opuestos.

«Mierda—pensó ante la extraña actitud de ambos—mierda... »

El Uchiha miraba como repentinamente la Uzumaki comenzaba a escribir algo en un trozo de papel, y veía como se lo pasaba al Hozuki ¿que coños estaba sucediendo? mejor dicho ¿que sucedió en la enfermería? el hecho de pensar cualquier situación comprometedora entre aquellos dos le hacía rabiar, sentía como su sangre comenzaba a hervir. El alvino devolvió la nota sin que Azuma-sensei se diese cuenta, cuando ella lo leyó solto una risa, la cual rápidamente tapó con su mano, desgraciadamente el profesor alcanzó a leerla.

— ¿Interrumpo algo señorita? - dijo mientras miraba a Karin - espero no haber interrumpido algo.

La pelirroja se quedó petrificada, y rápidamente respondió para que no se diese cuenta el profesor.

— Lo siento profesor, me ahogué con una galleta, no se repetirá.

— Eso espero - musitó - como les decía, el magnecio reacciona ...

Las clases continuaron, y llegó el tan esperado descanso de tan solo veinte minutos, todos salieron y como de costumbre, en el salón solamente se quedaron Karin y Sasuke, pero justo antes de que el alvino saliera, este le dirigió la palabra a la pelirroja.

— Entonces en la azotea, te espero. - y dicho esto, dió media vuelta y se fue.

«Mierda, mierda, mierda y más mierda»

Karin terminó de guardar sus cosas y dejó su mochila en su lugar, se deslizaba entre la mesa y la silla, hasta llegar a las escaleras que dividían el salón, antes de bajar volteó a ver al azabache, los dos se quedaron mirando en lo que le pereció la guerra de serios más intensa que había estado, ojos escarlata vs. ojos negros. Inesperadamente la pelirroja le sonrió, y el chico de cabello negro abrió mas los ojos ante la sorpresa, parpadeando.

— Jejeje, perdiste, has parpadeado - dijo, y después bajó las escaleras y siguió su camino.

La chica tenía en su mano la caja de obento que se había preparado en la casa, esta vez si fue preparada e inesperadamente se acabaría todo, ya que tendría compañía. Recorrió el pasillo hasta el fondo, y subió tres pisos, una vez que estaba en el cuarto piso, subió otras escaleras las cuales la llevaron a la azotea. Hacia mucho que no convivía con amigos, había estado ya con aquellas chicas, y de las tres, la que mas le agradaba era la de cabello azul oscuro ya que no era tan escandalosa como las otras dos, —¡Hinata!— recordó su nombre y sonrió para sí. Una vez que llego a la azotea dos chicos la recivieron con alegría, uno era el chico de bonitos ojos lila, y su amigo, más alto que él, tenía el cabello naranja peinado como si le hubiese explotado el boiler*, los ojos eran de un café que parecía naranja ¿Color miel?

— Te presento a Tempin no Juggo, Juggo, ella es Uzumaki Karin.

— Mucho Gusto Juugo. - contestó la pelirroja.

— Mucho gusto - dijo el chico alto.

Aquella convinación de amigos era extraña, y por que tenía a un chico con dientes de tiburón, a una bipolar—Muy linda, agregaría el Hozuki— y a un tipo completamente serio, que extrañamente comenzó a platicar con unas congas* que pasaron volando y se postraron en sus hombros.

Karin se sentía extrañamente cómoda, ya que jamás imaginó tener una clase de amigos de aquél tipo, y no es que fuese malo, es que era bellamente inesperado.

_Porque cada nuevo amigo que ganamos en la carrera de la vida nos perfecciona y enriquece más aún por lo que de nosotros mismos nos descubre, que por lo que de él mismo nos da. _  
_ - Miguel de Unamuno_

«Continuará»

* * *

_*Se conoce también como calentador de agua (en Guadalajara, México así le decimos xD)  
*congas o 'conguitas' (diría mi madre XD) son un tipo de aves, pero desconozco si haya también en Japón—¡perdón! en Konoha ;)_

Conrtito-tito-tito xD

Espero les haya gustado :3 lo hice con mucho cariño, ¡si señores y señoras! también me gusta el SuiKarin -3- jajaja, Sasuke debe tener competencia xD

nos vemos en el próximo fic :DD  
P.D;  
Apenas le haye a poner esas rayitas de arriba (/°v°)/ wiii~


	11. Capítulo 11: Te encontré

_Espero les guste este episodio, como les digo, siempre trato de hacerlos lo más entendible posible xD_

_¡Sí señores, Habrá mas SuiKarin! al igual que Sasukarin, no desesperen x3_

_bueno, les dejo esta cita que me encanta._

_ ''Oh amor tan poderoso, que haces del hombre una bestia, y en ocaciones, de la bestia un hombre''_

– William Shakespare.

* * *

El azabache había seguido cautelosamente a la pelirroja después de varias semanas en la que ella se iba a la azotea, y ciertamente como el alvino le había dicho aquella vez, estaba ahora ahí, agarró valor y decidió entrar abriendo de golpe la puerta que separaba el aire del exterior con el interior, sus ojos no dieron crédito a lo que vio, pues se encontraba con dos hombres, uno de cabello naranja—Más alto que el Hozuki— y el chico de ojos lila.

—¡Hey, Sasuke! – Gritó el de cabello blanco – ven acá, ¡Karin tiene mucho obento para los tres!

Él se acercó tranquilamente y se sentó a un lado de ella, esta le ofreció del obento y él, dudoso, aceptó. Los cuatro chicos —y una chica— conversaban tranquilamente, los más animados eran el Hozuki y la Uzumaki, mientras que Tempin y el Uchiha hablaban de vez en cuando y reían en veces.

—Hey, Karin – dijo el alvino - ¿Quién te gusta?

A la pelirroja le tomó por sorpresa su pregunta, y aún más a Sasuke, éste último giró su cabeza a otro lugar, aunque en verdad le interesaba esa pregunta.

—¡Jajajaja! Estás igual que esas tres chicas con quien me junto, la de cabello rosado, la rubia y la seria ¿Acaso eres niña chico-tiburón? – dicho esto comenzó a reír más, pero había algo en aquella pregunta que no quería contestar.

El descanso terminó y se fueron a su aula, las clases siguieron hasta terminar. El Uchiha vio la oportunidad que esperaba, pues la pelirroja y el quedaron en el salón ya que todos los alumnos se habían ido. El miró a la Uzumaki.

—¿Te acompaño? – dijo sin siquiera molestarse en llamarla, el esperó una negativa por la larga pausa que había hecho.

La pelirroja tomaba fuerzas, ya que había esperado desde hacía varias semanas que él se acercara, la química y atracción que había entre ellos era palpable y muy perceptible, vio la oportunidad de decirle que chico le interesaba, a fin de cuentas se habían vuelto amigos ¿no?

—De acuerdo – contestó ella y sonrió.

Tomaron sus cosas y salieron del aula, posteriormente del edificio. El atardecer y aquellos árboles de flor de cerezo junto con aquel viento casi otoñal eran los unicos testigos de aquellos jóvenes semi-amantes los cuales caminaban tranquilamente. Sus corazones palpitaban, cada quien reaccionaba en diferente manera, ella agachaba la cabeza y él miraba a otra parte. Decidieron al mismo tiempo romper el silencio.

—Yo… - dijeron ambos.

—Habla tú, Karin.

—No, primero tú

Los dos rieron ya que aquella escena les parecía muy típica en una relación, y al mismo tiempo dejaron de reír, se conocían de apenas de hace unas semanas y ya pensaban en una relación, pero ambos sabían que se conocían.

—Bien, hablaré yo – dijo la pelirroja - ¿no tienes la sensación de conocernos?

Ella quería saber a qué tipo de terreno se adentraba, ya que él no había dado indicios de sentir lo mismo—o al menos eso pensaba—el azabache tardó unos segundos en contestar cuando finalmente habló.

—Tú eras aquella chica de la entrada en el cine… - hizo una pausa – ¿cierto?

La pelirroja se quedó petrificada y paró en seco, el también lo hizo unos dos pasos más adelante y giro para verla. El atardecer naranja tocaba su piel, la cual se volvía levemente del mismo color, un bello color naranja. Ella lo miró, y pudo ver como el mismo cielo que tocaba la piel de ella lo hacía con él, se sintió conectada. Sonrió y agachó la mirada.

—Así es – contestó y después siguió caminando con su maletín café en mano.

—Entonces… - musitó el azabache, casi en un susurro, casi como una palabra no dicha – Te encontré….

Es justo en ese instante cuando te das cuenta que no hay vuelta atrás, lo sientes, y justo entonces intentas recordar en que momento comenzó todo y descubres que todo empezó antes de lo que pensabas…

«Continuará»

* * *

Ahora que ambos se encontraron ¿podrán continuar su amor?

¿Sakura se dará por vencida?

¿El Hozuki se dará por vencido?

Averiguenlo ;D


	12. Capítulo 12: El puto invierno

Mamá me había dicho, o mejor dicho explicado que una boda se realiza cuando dos personas se aman y deciden unir sus vidas para siempre, y una vez hecho aquel lazo, serán como un solo ser ante kamisama, no entendí muy bien, pero se oía muy bonito, y precisamente a eso habíamos venido hoy, ya que una amiga de mamá se casaría, a pesar de haber tenido ya un hijo el cual me habían dicho tenía mi edad.

yo esperé en el parque frente a la iglesia, pues dentro de ella me aburría.

Me mecía una y otra vez en aquel columpio que me llevaba a lo más alto del piso, estuve a punto de tocar las hojas de los árboles, pero una niña que gritó me hizo saltar y caer al piso. Como tengo tan buenos reflejos logré caer muy bien ¡bien por mí! Aún teniendo aquel traje negro con aquella cosa que mamá me ató al cuello con líneas negras y grises—creo que le llamó combaba o corbata— podía disfrutar de mi vaivén en el columpio, y aunque mis zapatos negros se habían ensuciado un poco, seguía estando bien vestido.

Miré a mí alrededor y no lograba encontrar a la niña que provocó mí casi muerte, pero como no la encontré, decidí seguir con mi propósito alcanzar las hojas de los árboles con mis pies, seguía oyendo sus gritos, y también escuché ladridos ¡que molesta era la niña gritona! Entonces pasó justo en frente de mí, era una niña ¿Cierto? No lo parecía, quizá no debí decirle gritona o cualquier otra cosa que se me ocurrió—porque se me ocurrieron varios pseudónimos para decirle en solo un segundo—ella tenía puesto un vestido blanco de tirantes que le llegaba arriba de sus rodillas, a juego con unos zapatitos blancos ¿De cuál calzaría esa niña? Noté que tenía puestos unos lentes, ¿Por qué estaba ciega teniendo mi edad? Otra vez la estoy ofendiendo, tengo miedo de que sea un ángel y yo ¡la estoy ofendiendo! Como sea, también noté que su piel era blanca, no tanto como el de su vestido, pero si era más blanca que la mía, tenía un cabello largo y rojo que le llegaba hasta su cintura ¡Qué bonita!

Ella corría con los perritos y de repente cayó fuerte hacia la acera, yo pensé que lloraría o algo así, pero en vez de eso, comenzó a reírse. Quizá uno de los perros de ahí se asustó, fue por eso que comenzó a gruñirle uno a ella, vi como ella comenzó a tener miedo así que me acerque. Ahuyenté al perro y ella quedó ahí, sus lentes se le habían caído, así que los levanté del piso y se los di en la mano.

— Ya no hay más perros furiosos – le dije.

— Gracias… - me contestó, aún no se había puesto sus lentes y así pude ver sus ojos ¡eran muy bonitos! De color rojizo y muy grandes, también sus pestañas eran grandes.

Quería presentarme, pero llegó un niño rubio—creo que de nuestra edad—de ojos azules y cosas raras en las mejillas, le gritó a la niña de cabello rojo

— ¡Neeeee Tía! - dijo y la niña volteo ¿era tía de él siendo de mi edad? – Papá te habla, dice que mamá está a punto de entrar al altar.

— Está bien, iré con mi one-sama para sostener la cola de su vestido - respondió y después me volteó a ver – lo siento, tengo que irme, ¡gracias!

Alcanzó al niño y él entró a la iglesia, ella se quedó afuera. Mamá gritó desde lo lejos, ella se veía muy bien, tenía un vestido celeste con cuello en 'v' y manga larga, tenía unas zapatillas negras de tacón no muy alto ¡una belleza de la familia Uchiha!

— ¡Sasuke! – gritó mientras corría – ya es hora, métete a la iglesia.

— De acuerdo mamá, espera para entrar contigo – le respondí.

Me esperó más allá del parque hasta que la alcancé, tomó mi mano y la rechacé.

— Oh, ¿ya no eres niño de mami? – me dijo.

— ¡Y-ya no! – le contesté, no debían ver a un niño de ocho años tomado de la mano de su mamá.

— Vamos Sasuke, no te avergüences, prometo que si veo a un amigo tuyo, te soltaré.

— E…está bien. – hice un puchero y la tomé de la mano.

Caminamos hacia la iglesia y me encontré en la entrada a la niña de cabello rojo, ella me sonrió y me pareció muy bonita, así que me sonrojé. Mamá se dio cuenta y volteó a verme mientras me sonreía—de esas sonrisas que me hacía cuando acababa de hacer alguna travesura—

Entramos y nos sentamos en unas bancas muy cerca del altar, donde —según mamá— se pondrían los novios para decir sus votos ¿dirían por qué Presidente de Konoha votaron?

Una canción comenzó a sonar y todas las personas se levantaron, papá, quien estaba a un lado mío me dio un codazo para levantarme, y así lo hice. Me quedé admirado por una mujer de cabello rojo que entró con un largo vestido blanco, con un gran velo y unas zapatillas blancas, detrás de ella iba la niña-ángel con aspecto similar, sosteniendo la tela que caía del vestido—Cola, creo que así le había llamado ella— giró su cabeza hacia mí y nos vimos unos segundos, me sonrió nuevamente y tragué saliva ¡Creo que me sonrojé de nuevo!

El hombre rubio quien la esperaba en el altar se le veía muy feliz, él tenía un traje similar al mío, solo que en vez de tener corbata, tenía un moño ¡espero sea menos sofocante que llevar corbata! La mujer llegó con él y se tomaron de las manos, los dos seguían sonriendo, giré la cabeza para ver a mamá y ella ya estaba llorando ¡son muy lloronas las mujeres! Giré para ver a papá y él estaba como si nada estuviese sucediendo, voltee a ver a la niña de cabello rojo y ella sonreía, no lloraba como mamá.

— Han venido aquí hermanos, para que Dios garantice con su sello su amor, ante el pueblo de Dios aquí congregado y presidido por su ministro… - el padre siguió diciendo varias palabras.

No escuché la misa, todo lo que podía hacer era mirar a la niña-ángel de mechones rojos, ella me miraba en ratos, y me sonreía. Observé la audiencia y pude ver a el mismo niño rubio que había ido a buscarla, me hacía una cara de pocos amigos, ¿A caso era algo de ella? Me sacó mi madre de mis pensamientos y me dijo 'presta atención, lo siguiente es importante' yo asentí y miré a la pareja en el altar, el padre les dijo que unieran sus manos y que manifestaran su consentimiento ante Dios y su iglesia, no entendía nada de lo que dijo, hasta que los novios lo hicieron y dijeron.

— Yo Minato, te quiero a ti Kushina como esposa, y me entrego a ti, prometo serte fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida.

La mujer comenzó a llorar, ciertamente eran palabras muy bonitas, me pregunté si yo algún día las diría.

— Yo, Kushina – dijo la mujer – te quiero a ti Minato como esposo, y me entrego a ti, prometo serte fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad todos los días de mi vida… ¡Pero si te atreves a engañarme! – comenzó a gritar.

— Ku… Kushina – dijo temeroso el señor rubio.

Todas las personas comenzaron a reír, y era una escena graciosa, ya que aquella mujer había pasado de estar completamente bien a transformarse en Hulk, un Hulk rojo.

— Lo… Lo siento - respondió la mujer de cabello rojo.

Él hombre continuó diciendo más cosas, ella también al igual que el padre, después de todo eso se besaron, y las mujeres lloraron —menos la niña, ella sonreía desde que inició la misa— ellos salieron de la iglesia y les aventaron arroz ¡¿Por qué los atacan con comida?!

Se subieron a un carro blanco, y partieron, todos poco a poco se fueron y mamá me tomo de la mano para dirigirnos a la fiesta, me pregunté si aquella niña estaría ahí.

nos encontramos en la fiesta, jugamos, reímos, cantamos y bailamos, ya que mamá me había animado a hacerlo, la tomé de las manos y bailamos torpemente, como lo hacen dos niños de ocho años, como lo hacen dos inocentes que no saben que pasos seguir, como lo hacen dos extraños que siquiera saben el nombre del otro.

es cuando te das cuenta que lo bueno no es eterno.

No todo lo bueno tiene un buen final, aquel donde creces siguiendo el camino correcto...

Siempre hay un momento en el que el camino se bifurca, cada uno toma una dirección pensando que al final los caminos se volverán a unir.

Desde tu camino ves a la otra persona cada vez más pequeña. No pasa nada. Estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Al final estará ella.

Pero al final solo ocurre una cosa...llega el puto invierno.

«Continuará»


	13. Capítulo 13: Tres metros bajo

_— ¿por que me olvidaste? - le preguntó._

_— ¿te olvidé? - replicó ella._

_— Lo hiciste, nos habíamos conocido, te conocía bien._

_— ¿Me conocías? - preguntó con mucho mas escepticismo._

_— Así es, y olvidaste esto._

_Se acercó a la joven, tocando levemente su cintura, la chica quedó petrificada, y en algún punto, dejó que sucediera aquél beso tan sumamente íntimo._

* * *

Los dos niños de ocho años se encontraban en un ferviente partido de futboll, él le impresionó que aquella niña de cabellos rojos fuese tan ágil y fuerte, ya que la velocidad y fuerza con que mandaba la pelota hacía que al detenerla le dolieran sus manos.

— ¡Heeee! - gritó el niño de cabello plateado y ojos violeta - ¡tienes fuerza de un hombre!

—¡C-cállate! - dijo ella mientras se sonrojaba - mi fuerza es la promedio.

— Promedio de hombres, ya dije, ¡eres muy fuerte Karin! - diciendo esto, comenzó a reír.

— ¡Suigetsu! - gritó apenadamente mientras se escondía entre los mechones rojizos que le caían a por su frente.

El chico se acercó, él sabía que lo decía en broma, pero le gustaba esa peculiaridad de la oji-roja, ya que no era la típica niña llorona de ocho años quien debía ser rescatada de los abusadores, le gustaba.

— Es broma, Karin - se acercó a ella y buscó su mirada.

Se agachó para poder verle la cara, ella en seguida se cubrió sus ojos, tapándolos junto con los lentes, después tomó sus manos y la miró fijamente, la pelirroja se sonrojó aún más.

— Es broma, además, ¿sabes quien es mi chica favorita? - volvió a hablar él, tratando de animarla. - ¿lo sabes, no?

— Hmmp - dijo simplemente mientras hacía un puchero.

— Vamos, se que lo sabes - animó el alvino.

— Y..yo..? - dudo la niña.

— ¡Tú! - repitió el y se abalanzo contra ella mientras le hacía cosquillas.

La pelirroja reía alegremente, no podía contra la fuerza de aquel niño, pero tampoco era como si fuese a evitarlo. El pequeño seguía pasando sus manos por el estómago de la pequeña para hacerla seguir con aquel tono tan melodioso. Le gustaba. Le gustaba su sonrisa. Su presencia. Su sonrojeo. Su fuerza. Su independencia. Lo amaba. Le gustaba, pero ¿que sabe un niño a cerca del amor? quizá nada, quizá todo. Lo único de lo cual él tenía conocimiento, era que le gustaba pasar las tardes con aquella pelirroja, y que el atardecer tocara su piel.

Quedaron sobre el césped. Ella fatigada por tan buena ronda de cosquillas. El satisfecho por hacerla sonreír. Aquella sonrisa que valía mas que nada. Aquella sonrisa que supo que valía mas que sus propias desgracias. Giró para mirarla, y se encontró con sus ojos.

— Sabes... - interrumpió el silencio la pequeña Uzumaki - E...esto me lo dijo mi hermana, no te vallas a reír, ¿si conoces a Kushina, no?

— Sí, la loca con el cabello casi igual al tuyo. - soltó una risa.

— ¡I-idiota! - dijo sonrojándose más - Sí, ella...

— ¿Qué te dijo?

La pequeña se sentó, comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos en señal de nerviosismo, le palpitaba su pequeño corazón, creía que de un momento a otro pararía ¿sería una niña mala si hiciese lo que planeaba hacer?

— ¿Tu... a que saben las niñas?

El pequeño alvino se sentó al igual que ella y la miró detenidamente, no supo que contestar, no sabía a lo que se refería, pero por alguna extraña razón quería llevar a cabo aquello que ella estuviese planeando.

— No... - contestó finalmente, pero no pudo decir más, ya que de pasar a ser blanco se tornó completamente rojo.

La pequeña se acercó a él, dudosa. Temerosa. No sabía por que hacía aquello, pero lo quería hacer ¿a que sabían los chicos? es lo que le preguntó a su hermana Kushina cuando estaban en aquella platica no tan apropiada para una pequeña de ocho años.

**_***Flashback***_**

_— Ne, One-sama - dijo la pequeña con su cabello recogido en una alta coleta, que caía como un rojizo listón._

_— ¿Qué sucede Imouto-chan*? - contestó la mayor de las Uzumaki._

_— ¿A que saben los niños?_

_La joven de cabellos rojizos se sorprendió ante la pregunta de su pequeña imouto-chan, sonrió y después le contestó..._

_— Te explicaré, las niñas son aún mas dulces que los niños... - hizo una pausa, y después puso su mano en la cabeza de la pequeña - ... es por eso que los niños les gusta su sabor, el sabor de los niños se mezcla con el de nosotras las niñas, formando un dulce néctar llamado miel._

**_***Fin del Flashback***_**

El hozuki se acercó también.

Sus rostros quedaron muy cerca el uno del otro.

Entonces se perdieron entre sus ojos.

La Pelirroja juntó sus pequeños labios con los del alvino, y, siendo tan inexpertos a una edad tan temprana, se dieron un beso torpe, corto y casto.

Aquel chico supo que jamás vería a las niñas de la misma forma, mucho menos a la Uzumaki.

Sus alientos se habían acelerado, ya que su adrenalina estaba por los aires, entonces, la pequeña pelirroja cortó el silencio.

—Suigetsu-kun, la escuela me parece aburrida sin ti - le dijo, y el pequeño Hozuki se alegró, ella tomó la palabra nuevamente - regresa.

* * *

Ella lo visitaba, siempre hacía lo mismo, iba de casa de su hermana a la del pequeño chico de ojos lila, y así fue siempre, hasta que cierto día...

— ¡One-sama! ¡Visitaré a Suigetsu-kun! - gritó desde la sala, a punto de salir.

— No tardes Imouto-chan - dijo Kushina, la cual se asomó desde la cocina para poder ver a su hermana. - llega antes de la cena.

La pequeña Karin corría alegremente —tengo que llegar pronto— pensaba, ya que le gustaba pasar el mayor tiempo posible con él.

El semáforo se puso en siga, la pequeña seguía corriendo.

El conductor del automóvil piso el acelerador.

Todo sucedió en un segundo.

Todo pasó de ser algo a ser nada.

Todo pasó de ser blanco a tornarse negro.

Karin salió volando por los aires.

Karin estrellándose en el concreto.

Karin Quedando inconciente.

Karin rodeada de personas.

Karin...

¿donde estaba? se preguntó el Hozuki ¿por que no llegaba?

Karin, aquella niña, quedó en la nada.

* * *

Despertó en un cuarto con paredes blancas, le dolía la cabeza. Miró a su hermana quien se encontraba a un lado de ella, con la cara plenamente llena de preocupación hacia su pequeña imouto-chan.

— ¡Karin-chan! - gritó y la abrazó fuertemente.

Comenzó a llorar, las lágrimas mojaron el hombro de la pequeña, quien estaba desconcertada. Decidió abrazar a su hermana, y por un momento los roles de One-sama e imouto-chan se intercambiaron, ya que Kushina parecía una pequeña sin consuelo, era comprensible ya que aquella noticia de su hermana le llegó por sorpresa y se sintió morir. —Sí la hubiese acompañado, nada de esto hubiese sucedido— se dijo a sí misma.

Kushina decidió que era mejor para la pequeña olvidar lo que había hecho. Lo que le dolía. Lo que sentía. Aquel amigo al que había dejado. Al que ahora había olvidado.

Aquel amigo, que había llegado ser algo más...

Ahora aquel amigo se encontraba tres metros bajo tierra, ahí, donde ella no lo recordaría, donde... aunque ella quisiera, no podía recordarlo.

«Continuará»


	14. Capítulo 14: Por un error

**_Declimer:_**

_Los personajes que aquí se muestran, no son de mi propiedad, son del gran Masashi Kishimoto._

_Si fuesen míos (y disculpen el odio) Sakura ya hubiese muerto o sido desterrada xD (ok, mucho odio, jajaja)  
Sasuke ya estaría en la tarea de ser padre (obviamente con mi personaje favorito, Karin 3)_

_Naruto aceptaría inmediatamente los sentimientos de Hinata, etc._

_Pero no todo en esta vida se puede T^T *se va llorando y se hace bolita*_

* * *

_**Guarnin' (Warning, Advertencia xD)**__  
Contiene escenas ammm, no muy decentes xD así que se sugiere discreción.  
_ si está muy pervertido, diganme, que se me pasa a veces._

_'0000' pasdo_

'000' presente

* * *

_La chica había quedado con el joven de cabello rojo y ojos cafés en su casa, ya que sus padres se encontraban en un viaje de negocios, y ella vio la oportunidad de poder estar toda una tarde llena de pasión con el chico._

_A ella le gustaban sus caricias, sus apasionados besos y sus ojos cafés tan profundos, aquellos que la miraban sin pudor cuando estaban en aquel acto tan erótico. Ella desnuda ante él, y él recorriendo su cuerpo con la mirada. 'me da un poco de pena' dijo ella mientras se cubría los senos y desviaba su mirada a otro lugar, 'tranquila' dijo él 'me gustas con ropa, y preferiblemente sin ella'. A la pelirrosada le tomó por sorpresa, así que se sonrojó como un tomate. El chico comenzó acariciándola por su torso, subiendo a sus senos, no eran grandes, pero si se deleitaba con aquellos pequeños montículos, como leyendo el pensamiento del chico, ella interrumpió 'siento que no sean grandes y tengan el tamaño de una adolescente puberta de trece años', él le hizo un gesto de 'me gustan así' y ella se sintió mejor._

_Los minutos pasaban y ellos seguían excitados, probando todo tipo de posiciones y besos. El chico se pegó a su cuerpo para que ella sintiera su creciente erección, ella gimió y rápidamente él se pegó a sus labios, besándolos ávidamente y con pasión, con lujuria, con muchas emociones cruzadas. 'estás muy mojada' dijo él 'Lista para mí' y comenzó a introducir su hombría en aquel punto donde las pasiones prometían ser más de lo que parecían. Ella gritó su nombre mil y una veces, una y mil veces lo gritó, anhelando su masculinidad, sus tan expertos movimientos '¡Sasori-kun, Sasori-kun!' gritaba. A él le encantó verla así, su ego se elevó por ser el primero en entrar a ella, en ser el primero que exploraba aquella apretada chica, se sintió desfallecer. _

_Cuando llegaron al tan esperado climax, el rápidamente se salió, los dos se 'corrieron' con tal intensidad que decidieron descansar para la siguiente ronda._

_Un novio azabache y de ojos intensos, el cual se dirigía a la casa de su 'novia' tenía en mano una pequeña rosa 'Será un buen detalle' pensaba, sabía que a ella le gustaban. Miró los árboles de cerezos que le abrían paso hacia aquella morada, dándole la bienvenida a ella, por primera vez se sintió bien al haber aceptado ser novio de aquella atolondrada chica, aún cuando él ya quería a alguien más._

_Pero paró en seco, ya que de aquella casa se oían gritos, pensó que la pelirosa estaría en problemas, así que sin pensarlo dos veces entró en aquella casa._

_Los amantes que se encontraban en aquel acto tan erótico, no escucharon el abrir de la puerta principal, ya que los jadeos y griñidos que emitían, las embestidas que el pelirrojo proporcionaba a la Haruno y el 'eek eeek' que emitía la vieja cama, no se los permitieron._

_Todo sucedió rápidamente, que ni el mismo Sasuke se creía lo que sucedía..._

_'Te amo', aquellas palabras fueron las que aquella pelirosa, que se encontraba con aquel chico, le había dicho._

_¿Para qué mentir? ¿Para que utilizar en vano aquellas palabras tan poderosas e intensas? No se enojó. No le reclamó. Simplemente se dedicó a mirar a la petrificada chica de ojos jade que lo miraba._

_'disculpen, prosigan' musitó fríamente el azabache, giró sobre sus talones y cerró la puerta detrás de él._

_La chica se levantó, cubriéndose con aquella sabana que aún olía a sexo, '¡Espera, Sasuke... No es lo que parece!' gritó, pero el azabache ni se inmutó. Antes de que el chico saliese de aquel 'hogar' ella lo detuvo tomando de su brazo, el se giró._

_'Debes saber que con esto, damos por terminado todo ¿no?' ella se quedó estupefacta, no... le había tomado tanto tiempo ser novia del azabache, y todo terminó en un segundo, el chico de ojos negros siguió hablando 'Nos vemos mañana' y se fue alejando de aquella chica._

_Él no se sentía mal, pero tampoco se sentía bien. Quizá por que el haberla aceptado fue su primer error, y el segundo fue creer que arreglaría algo con una cena - la cual llegó en el peor momento, claro estaba - suspiró y siguió adelante, ya que no se estancaría por aquel incidente, es más, se sentía mejor, quizá... tan solo quizá, sería su oportunidad de acercarse a cierta chica nueva, una de cabellera larga y roja, una inteligente, una chica graciosa, astuta, hermosa... su chica del cine, su chica del invierno, aquella que el no había olvidado en esa fiesta de bodas._

* * *

Todo lo que construyó, se derrumbó... sabía que ella tenía la culpa, pero no podía evitar culpar al azabache para 'aligerar' su carga.

Lo orilló a donde ahora él estaba, así que supo que no había vuelta atrás.  
El chico de cabello pelirrojo ya no la visitaba, sus amigas ya no le tenían tanto afecto.

_'estás mal Sakura-chan, jamás debiste hacer eso por mas sola que te sintieras...' _desde que les contó, la rubia de ojos azules y la chica de cabello negro azulado no hablaban tan seguido con ella, se separaban y tomaban otra dirección en la hora del descanso. Cada que pasaba por los pasillos lograba oír murmuros, chismes... no... no eran chismes, eran verdades que le dolían. Ella se había convertido en la mala del cuento, un cuento que deseaba terminar.

— ¡Regresa al bosque, zorra! - gritó una alumna, Sakura intentó no escuchar.

Las ofensas no tardaron, varios sobrenombres se hicieron notar por parte de los alumnos hacia ella — sálvenme **— **pedía en sus adentros, no le gustaba estar en aquel momento donde era juzgada. Hundió su cabeza en los libros que sujetaba fuertemente en su regazo, las lágrimas comenzaron a fluír, como un río, como un mar tempestuoso. Fue entonces cuando sintió que alguien se interpuso ante ella.

Era una figura femenina de larga cabellera roja.

— ¿Creen que tienen el derecho de juzgar a alguien por lo que hizo? - cuestiono enojadamente a los alumnos - ¿Creen ser mejores que ella? ¿Creen que saben lo que realmente sucedió como para decirle esas cosas?

— ¡Es una cualquiera Karin-sempai, no la defiendas! - gritó una chica.

— Defenderé a cualquiera que sea juzgado injustamente, no tenemos ese derecho ¿O es acaso que ustedes son perfectos?

Los alumnos guardaron silencio. La chica tomó de la mano a la pelirrosada y la guió a la salida.

Una vez que se alejaron del bullicio, la dejó en la entrada. Sakura estaba anonadada, aún no procesaba lo que había sucedido, aquella chica tan admirada y querida en el plantel la defendió, ¿Por qué? La chica fénix interrumpió sus pensamientos y dijo:

— No me gusta que nos hablen así, a nosotras las mujeres... - hizo una pausa y continuó - creo que está mal, como también creo que está mal lo que hiciste, pero no voy a juzgarte, quizá tuviste tus razones, las cuales no me interesan saber... por ahora solo espero que te perdones, se nota que no lo has hecho.

Ella giró y se alejó de una confundida y aún conmocionada pelirrosada.

La Haruno llegó a su hogar y lloró aún más que cuando el azabache la había encontrado en aquella situación, y es que se sintió una escoria por haber pensado mal de la pelirroja, la misma que la había defendido.

«Será mejor perdonarme—pensó—solo así podré mirar de frente a Sasuke»

Agradecía que la chica de aquellos ojos color cobre le hubiese abierto los ojos, ya no repetiría aquel error, ya no se repudiaría por ello, ya no permitiría perder a mas seres queridos.

«Continuará»


	15. Capítulo 15: no viene la calma

**_Declimer:_**

_Los personajes que aquí se muestran, no son de mi propiedad, son del gran Masashi Kishimoto._

_Si fuesen míos (y disculpen el odio) Sakura ya hubiese muerto o sido desterrada xD (ok, mucho odio, jajaja)  
Sasuke ya estaría en la tarea de ser padre (obviamente con mi personaje favorito, Karin 3)_

_Naruto aceptaría inmediatamente los sentimientos de Hinata, etc._

_Pero no todo en esta vida se puede T^T *se va llorando y se hace bolita*_

* * *

**_Nota de la autora(importante leer):_**

_El fic está a punto de terminar, falta nada para que lo haga.  
constará de dos temporadas (ay si, ay si dos temporadas xD)  
La primera que es esta 'Sunshine of your love' y la segunda no sé como coños (diantres, diablos, rayos... ) llamarla._

_Se aceptan sugerencias._

_También quisiera aclarar un punto, en los primeros fics (mejor dicho el 3ero o el 4to, no recuerdo) Naruto no sabía que Karin era su pariente (no quiero alargar mas esta temporada por eso lo explicaré aquí)  
1) Sinceramente xD como que me equivoqué, ya que cada capítulo que hago, me sale en el momento, y si puse 'ehh? uzumaki!' en el primer fic, fue por que quería seguir (mas o menos) el manga xD así que puse como que no la conocía, ¡pero si la conoce!  
disculpenme xDDD soy muy olvidadiza!  
Manejemoslo como 'no quiso admitir que alguien de su misma edad es tía de él'' ok? xD_

* * *

_Ciudad Kusakagure, pasado..._

_Después de darla de alta al cabo de dos días, la pequeña pelirroja salió del hospital acompañada de su pequeño sobrino Naruto, junto con su cuñado Minato. Ahora estaba mejor que antes, ya no le dolía la cabeza por el accidente y no recordaba nada antes de aquello, si, se frustraba ante su falta de recuerdos, pero sabía que su buena hermana mayor la ayudaría._

_Llegaron a la morada de los Uzumaki, aquella que los padres de las jóvenes le habían heredado a las dos hermanas. Karin, quien se encontraba a custodia de su hermana, la cual era como una segunda madre para ella._

_Pero nadie es para siempre._

_El niño de ojos azules y la niña de ojos carmesíes jugaban en el patio trasero del gran hogar, aquel que parecía más una enorme casa antigua japonesa que un hogar normal, pero ese era el único hogar en el cual Karin se sentía cómoda. Pero aquel juego se vio interrumpido por el llamado de la mayor de los Uzumaki._

_— ¡Karin, Naruto... Vengan! - gritó la mujer de cabello tinto._

_— ¡Ya vamos one-sama! - dijo la pelirroja._

_— ¡Si Oka-san! - respondió también el rubio._

_Llegaron corriendo a aquella sala enorme con piso de caoba y paredes de madera de roble. Había una bonita mesa de centro color beige, con un florero hermoso (quizá una replica de la dinastía Ming*). A Karin le gustaba aquella sala, ya que el estampado era de unas bonitas orquídeas y asusenas, junto con otro tipo de dlores ahí. Se sentaron en el piso, quedando cerca de la mesa de centro, entonces, la mujer de ojos azules y pelo rojo comenzó a hablar._

_— parece que nos iremos de luna de miel Minato-kun y yo, así que... los dejaremos aquí en la casa al cuidado de Jiraya-san ¿están de acuerdo? - concluyó._

_— ¡Sí! - gritaron tía y sobrino al unísono_

_Los pequeños de ocho años comenzaron a correr por toda la sala, Kushina y Minato reían divertidamente. Por fin, después de varios meses, tendrían su luna de miel, la cual había sido atrasada por varias situaciones. Se irían de viaje a un paradisíaco y bello lugar, México._

* * *

Ciudad Konoha, presente...

La Joven chica de cabello rojizo y ojos carmesíes caminaba junto al azabache de ojos negros, él siempre la acompañaba a su casa, a pesar de no estar muy lejos de ahí. Le gustaba pasar tiempo, estudiar y platicar de incoherencias. Pero aún estaba incómodo, sabía que la chica se iría al rededor de un año y medio a México, ese era demasiado tiempo, sabía que no tenía el derecho de pedirle que se quedara con él, los dos sabían que eran el uno para el otro, se conocían sin haber necesidad de preguntar al otro que hacer en que tiempo, los dos actuaban como un solo ser, perfectamente coordinados sin pretender estarlo, perfectamente conectados sin haberlo planeado...

— Karin... - irrumpió el agradable silencio el azabache.

— ¿Sí, Sasuke?

hubo un gran silencio, después, él finalmente pensó que no debería decirlo, pensó que por más que él deseara tenerla ahí, no dejaría que su egoísmo se interpusiera. Por mas que le dolió el corazón, aquella petición el se la guardó para sí mismo, por que a final de cuentas, jamás importará lo que alguien quiera en una relación, antes de tu bienestar, siempre se interpondrá el de aquel ser amado que te fue destinado, destinado a estar contigo.

Por que a final de cuentas, siempre se unirán.

Por que al final, solo habará un nuevo principio.

* * *

_Ciudad de Kusakagure, pasado..._

_ya había pasado un mes desde la partida de Kushina y Minato hacia su luna de miel, era un lindo día de verano, las hojas de los sakuras se caían poco a poco. Karin estaba entusiasmada, ya que vería nuevamente a su hermana, no quería admitirlo, pero la extrañó desde el primer día que se fué, Naruto no lo escondía y siempre decía 'Extraño a mi oka-san, espero regrese prónto', su tía, la pequeña Karin, siempre lo golpeaba 'idiota, es su momento de estar juntos, no puedes apresurarlos' quizá por eso, el Uzumaki dejó de quejarse tan seguido._

_beeeeeeeep, beeeeeeeeep.  
Sonó el teléfono, Jiraya se apresuró a contestarlo, el se había quedado todo los días con los niños, dado que era el padrino de Naruto—y le tenía un gran afecto a la pequeña Uzumaki también— decidió cuidarlos._

_— Hola hola, ¿quién habla?_

_La risa de los pequeños se oía a la distancia, pero todo pareció parar de un momento a otro. Jiraya quizá pensó que a quién escuchaba estaba diciendo mentiras, era una falsa broma y todo acabaría, quería pensar que todo aquello no era mas que una mala jugada, una equivocación, un sueño..._

_— Yo... ¿A caso es una broma esto? ¿lo es, cierto? - dijo muy angustiado._

_Naruto y Karin jugaban a las escondidas, el Uzumaki se había escondido muy bien, detrás de unos arbustos, tenía una vista perfecta de lo que hacía su prima—Quería llamarla así, no le gustaba llamar a una niña de su edad 'tía'— en su lugar, ella buscaba por todos lados, todos menos donde él estaba... Naruto vio la oportunidad y salió corriendo de su lugar para así poder gritar._

_— ¡Un dos tres por mí y todos mis amigos! - gritó triunfantemente._

_Karin fue hasta donde él estaba, sin titubear, se aventó de lleno a él, Naruto se sorprendió. Cayeron los dos en el césped, ella encima de él._

_— ¡Eres una tramposa! siempre pierdes, y siempre haces lo mismo - dijo, la pelirroja notó que se sonrojaba._

_— ¿Que tiene mi sobrino favorito? ¿Te ha dado fiebre o por que estás tan rojo?_

_— N-no estoy Rojo ¡dattebayo! - contestó rápidamente - Quítate que me saldrán pulgas, piojos y liendres!  
— Moooo, Naruto, ¡eres un grosero! - la pequeña lo golpeó en el estomago y este reaccionó empujándola. - ¡me las pagarás!  
— ¡Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-san! - gritó divertido y en cierta manera, asustado._

_Sintieron gotas de lluvia y rápidamente sabían que tenían que hacer._

_Los dos pequeños corrieron al interior de la casa, donde yacía el padrino._

_Escucharon unos sollozos y se detuvieron en seco, sabían que algo andaba mal._

_No querían adivinarlo._

_Aquel hombre de cabello plateado no quería ni decirlo._

_Pero debía decirlo._

_Tenía que hacerlo, por más que le doliera._

_Ni para ella, Ni para su primo._

_En seguida vinieron los sollozos.._

_llantos._

_Lamentos._

_Maldiciones...  
¿Por qué Dios le había quitado a tres de los seres más bellos de su vida?  
¿por qué?_

_Entonces, aquel día que se había comenzó con una ligera brisa de lluvia, se tornó totalmente una tormenta, y solamente Karin así supo que después de la tormenta, jamás vendría la calma._

«Continuará»

* * *

**_Dinastía Ming: _**_fue la penúltima dinastía de China , que gobernó entre los años 1368 y 1644, tras la caída de la dinastía mongol Yuan._

* * *

Bien, espero les haya gustado, había tenido problemas con subir el capítulo, les agradezco sus comentarios, me halagan y me  
alientan a seguir escribiendo, espero no tardar en subir el 16, lo haré con mucho gusto.  
Mando saludos a las personas que me alientan a seguir escribiendo.


	16. Capítulo 16 siempre

El día era hermoso, perfecto para que su humor estuviera acorde con el.  
pero no era así.  
Últimamente su musa, la imperfecta chica de cabellos rojizos se había alejado de su lado.  
Sí, se habían vuelto amigos, junto con aquél chico Juugo - el cual tenía un cabello puntiagudo naranja, bastante popular - pero no cambiaba el hecho de que, al finalizar todas las clases, el azabache se las arreglaba para acompañarla a su casa.  
Se preguntó, en que punto de la vida de la joven pelirroja, lo había olvidado a él.  
En el pasado, cuando la pequeña lo visitaba, se sentía completamente complementado con alguien, como jamás lo había estado.  
Su enfermedad lo había aislado de sus amistades - aunque fueran pocas - y la única que jamás se separó de él, fue ella.

La chica fénix.

El despertador que seguía sonando lo sacó de sus pensamientos, lo apagó y salió de la cama.  
Se sacó la camisa, dejando ver un bien formado torso, no demasiado marcado, pero si lo suficiente como para hacer delirar a mas de una persona. Él no había sido un super atleta como lo era Sasuke Uchiha, ya que su enfermedad se lo impedía, así que se sentía orgulloso de tener aquel cuerpo por mera genética.  
Una vez que terminó de vestirse, colocándose el abrigo del instituto.  
Bajó las escaleras, doblando a la derecha para encontrase a una madre apresurada por hacer el almuerzo de su único hijo.  
Una madre que jamás cuidó de él.  
Una madre que tenía mas tiempo para su trabajo, que para su propio y único hijo.

— Madre, me voy, llegaré tarde.. - dijo repentinamente el albino mientras le daba un casto beso en la mejilla a su madre.

— ¡Pero tu desayuno - intentó decir la madre de Hozuki, pero este había caminado tan rápido que ni tiempo le dio de terminar la frase.

Caminaba tranquilamente con su maletín en la mano, no quería desayunar con su madre, jamás pudo tomarle cariño después de todos los años de ausencia de la misma.

Deseaba su compañía...

No de su madre, no de ella...

De ESA chica, la inmutable musa, la única que lo inspiraba para seguir con vida.

Llegó al café doki doki*, que se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de su casa, se sentó en la mesa y pidió un sencillo café amargo con un pan tostado a una hermosa mesera.  
No es más hermosa que mi musa de cabello en llamas—pensó.  
Seguía tomándose tranquilamente su café, el cual humeaba, era perfecto para la temporada, ya que comenzaba a helar afuera.

Helado, como él ahora.

Sonó el característico tintineo de la campanilla, avisando que alguien acababa de entrar a la cafetería.

Alguien tocó su hombro.

— Hey, dientes de tiburón ¿por qué tan solo?

Él reconoció inmediatamente aquella voz.

SU voz...

esa voz que era completamente melodiosa ante sus oídos.

Quizá tan solo por esta vez, actuaría como en lo viejos tiempos.

— He... hola. - dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento, haciéndole frente a sus ojos carmesíes - ¿que haces aquí?

A Karin le extrañó su manera de contestarle, tan... normal.  
Se sintió feliz por ello, en su corazón algo muy, muy escondido, palpitó.

— Pues... - dijo tímidamente, mientras un rubor crecía en sus mejillas — no quise desayunar junto al tonto de mi primo, me memolesta demasiado.

¿Por que se ruborizó? El albino quiso que fuera una señal.

Tan solo por una vez, después de casi ocho años.

— Ese dobe, supongo que jamás cambiará.

Karin abrió los ojos como platos, no sabía si había escuchado bien, ese 'jamás cambiará' sonaba como si lo conociera desde hace tiempo.

— ¿A caso tu... - quiso decir ella, pero el albino cambió rápidamente de tema.  
— ¡Será mejor que desayunes antes de que se nos haga tarde! - exclamó energéticamente.

Sí, prefirió cambiar de tema, prefirió hacerlo.

Quizá Karin no amaba realmente aquellos tiempos como él creía que lo hacía.

Quizá por esa razón, no recordaba absolutamente nada de él.

Una punzada en el corazón lo hizo al Hozuki, hacer una pequeña mueca de dolor.  
Karin, quien había llamado de nueva cuenta a la camarera, no se dio cuenta de aquel importante suceso, y el agradeció ese pequeño momento de distracción para recuperare.

No quería ser objeto de lástima.

Karin giró nuevamente su cabeza, para encontrarse nuevamente con los ojos lila del chico de piel de porcelana.  
Los recientes rayos de sol que atravesaban el cristal de la cafetería, enmarcaban de manera casi imperceptible, los pómulos de la chica de cabello rojo. Pero aún así, el albino pudo notarlo, ese pequeño detalle.  
También se percató de que, su pie tenía un tono mas rosado.  
El rosa se volvería su segundo color preferido.

— y bien, Suigetsu... - dijo la chica, para él fue un deleite escucharla decir su nombre.

No era un tiburón.  
No era un pescado.  
Ni siquiera era un animal marítimo.  
Era simplemente 'Suigetsu', en aquel momento.

— ¿Qué sucede Karin?  
— Últimamente... no sé, me pareces familiar.

Al chico de piel color mármol y cabello plateado, le dio un vuelco el corazón.  
No, no era ese dolor que sentía siempre.  
Era uno distinto.

— ¿Será por que ya nos conocemos? No seas boba. - evadió de nuevo el tema.

¿Por qué sería que olvidó aquellos momentos tan íntimos que pasaban?

¿Por qué olvidó aquel juramento que se hicieron de pequeños?

«Quiero tenerte a mi lado, quiero estar contigo... siempre»

«Continuará»

* * *

Disculpen la tardanza, me sucedió la enfermedad típica de ''la hoja en blanco'' (Como dice **Lixy-Chan**)  
**  
**Aquí esta sin falta, tarde pero seguro.

Espero lo hayan disfrutado, quise dar un enfoque a suigetsu, la verdad es que estoy confundida.

¿SuiKarin o SasuKarin?  
¡Al diablo, un poco de los dos!

:)  
Saludos a todos los que me leen.  
A **Lixy-Chan **por su apoyo, al igual que lo hacen **DianaParu, Mafer Izarra.**

  
Gracias por seguir mi fanfic, es muy bonito tener reviews, de veras :'D


	17. Adiós

**Final de temporada:  
**Habrá Muchas cosas por resolver aún, MUCHAS.  
Así que fieles lectores que se toman el tiempito de leer, ¡no se angustien!  
ya que habrá una segunda temporada.  
¿por qué?

1) Estoy en el proceso de otro fic, no es SasuKarin, es HeiSuou (Hei y Suou, no, no es yaoi xD)  
es una 'pareja' de Darker than black, ryuusei no gemini, así que si les gusta la pareja,  
son bienvenidos a leer ese fic.

2) Quiero ordenar toda la historia de ''Sunshine of your love'' es decir, ver qué y qué cosas pondré en la segunda  
temporada de la misma, no quiero que se torne sin sentido.

3) estoy en la realización de otro fic Sasukarin xD se me acaba de ocurrir, es adaptado a una historia que yo misma cree.

¡Eso es todo! Disfrútenlo XD

* * *

— _¿Quién eres?_

_— Tú lo sabes.._

_— ¿Yo lo sé?_

_— Sí, lo sabes, pero lo olvidaste... ¿Por qué me olvidaste?_

_— No... Yo no sé..._

_— Por favor, recuérdalo..._

_— Quiero hacerlo, pero no puedo._

_— Entonces, todo lo que dijimos o llegamos a jurar, fue en vano._

* * *

Los Exámenes habían finalizado, el segundo año de la universidad estaba a punto de finalizar, quedaba prácticamente nada para que lo hiciera.  
Las cases eran prácticamente ver películas que traían los mismos alumnos, leer libros que el profesor dejaba para traer un ensayo — demasiado corto — el día siguiente y pequeñas autobiografías de cada uno de los estudiantes del aula, solo para cumplir con el horario de clases.

En cada una de las películas que se proyectaban en el pequeño cañón instalado en el salón, la mayoría de veces se encontraban al frente la chica de cabello azul oscuro, Hyuga. La pelirrosada, Haruno, seguida de Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, TenTen, y Naruto — el cual estaba totalmente triste por quedar tan lejos de la Hyuga — Mientras que el resto de la clase tomaba los asientos que quedaban arriba.

Suigetsu quedó en la mesa de arriba, seguido de Karin, Sasuke y Juugo.

Él sabía que debía hacer algo, pues si se seguía guardando aquello, el azabache terminaría por ganarse a la pelirroja.

Notó que el joven azabache comenzó a tomar de la mano a la pelirroja por debajo de la mensa.

Dolor.

Sintió una punzada del lado izquierdo de su pecho.

No, no era posible... recordaba la última vez que había sentido el mismo dolor... y por poco y no la podía lograr.

Todo comenzó a tornarse oscuro.

Voces, voces lejanas.

Cada vez menos luz... y por último...

Ella.

* * *

_La luz del día se filtraba entre los árboles que se encontraban en aquel hermoso parque, iluminando en pequeñas partes los cuerpos de aquellos dos niños que disfrutaban el amanecer ¿cuanto había pasado? quizá permanecieron allí desde la madrugada hasta esas horas.  
_

_Pero nada importaba, ellos sabían lo que querían._

_Habían pasado tres años de su vida conociéndose, y aún así querían saber más uno del otro._

___— Ne, Karin... ¿Tu hermana no estará preocupada por ti? - dijo un apenado Hozuki._

_____— Probablemente... _

_______— ¿Probablemente? - cuestionó de nuevo el niño de cabello blanco._

_________— Sí, ahora está muy ocupada con los preparativos de su boda, mi sobri... digo, mi primo, está con Jiraya-san - replicó.  
_

_________El pequeño observaba detenidamente a la pelirroja._

_________Ah, felicidad en estado puro._

_________Sí, quizá era la primera pizca de felicidad que no tuvo en mucho tiempo, es lo que sentía cuando estaba con ella._

_________— Hey, Karin... - intentó decir el chico, casi en un susurro, que afortunadamente la pelirroja logró escuchar._

___________________— ¿Si Suigetsu? - dijo mientras giraba su cabeza para mirarlo, ella amaba aquellos ojos violeta, le parecían extrañamente hermosos._

_____________________________— Quiero estar contigo, siempre... no importa qué...  
_

_____________________________La pequeña pelirroja se sonrojo, quedando del mismo color que su cabello._

_____________________________El peliblanco le tomó las manos, quería que aquellos sentimientos se transmitiera en una especie de ósmosis.  
_

_______________________________________— Suigetsu... - hizo una pausa, y midiendo sus palabras, le dijo - Quiero tenerte a mi lado, quiero estar contigo... Siempre._

_______________________________________El albino abrió sus ojos como platos, sorprendido por la profundidad de las palabras de aquella pelirroja, SU pelirroja._

_______________________________________Dolor._

_______________________________________¿Era a caso felicidad?_

_______________________________________Más dolor._

_______________________________________Cerró los ojos mientras sujetaba fuertemente las manos de la Uzumaki, esta notó que algo andaba mal._

_________________________________________________— ¡Suigetsu! ¿estás bien? - musitó preocupadamente._

_________________________________________________Dolor._

_________________________________________________La felicidad dolía... dolía mucho._

_________________________________________________Pero ¿Qué importaba? estaba con ella, solamente con ella._

___________________________________________________________— Yo... - contestó después, con dificultad, pero con determinación - Quiero estar contigo, Karin._

___________________________________________________________Lo siguiente que logró recordar, fueron los gritos de Karin, la cual pedía ayuda para su pequeño amigo._

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________«_Oh Karin _________— pensó __________— si muriera aquí, no me importaría________________________________________________________________________________»  
_

* * *

Despertó.

Abría sus ojos lentamente, ya que la luz que entraba por alguna ventana, lograba dejarlo lo bastante cegado como para no poder ver en donde se encontraba.

Sus ojos comenzaron a acostumbrarse a tal intensidad de luz.

¿Qué día era?

¿Qué le había sucedido? ¿Dónde estaba?

Una melodiosa voz, lo sacó de sus pensamientos, aquella chica de ojos carmesíes, la cual se encontraba sentada justo a un costado de él, en una silla blanca con cojines negros.

___________________________________________________________— _Eh, Suigetsu... - dijo con un hilo de voz.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________— _ Ah, Karin... - respondió por fin el Hozuki - ¿Dónde estoy?

___________________________________________________________— _ Eh, Suigetsu... - volvió a decir la pelirroja, mientras bajaba su cabeza y tomaba la mano del chico de ojos lila, el cual estaba acostado en aquella camilla.

___________________________________________________________— _ ¿Karin?

La chica comenzó a sollozar.

_______________________________________________________________________________«_Ya es hora ___________________________________________________________—_ pensó ___________________________________________________________—_ Debo decirle, ahora._______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________»_

la pelirroja sintió una mano encima de su cabeza ¿Qué era lo que sucedía?

Aquel tacto le resulto tan... Familiar.

— ¿Quién eres? - cuestionó al joven de ojos lila.

— Tú lo sabes.. - contestó sin inmutarse.

— ¿Yo lo sé?

— Sí, lo sabes, pero lo olvidaste... - contestó nuevamente, alejó su mano de la cabeza de la pelirroja - ¿Por qué me olvidaste?

— No... Yo no sé... - dudó la chica de ojos carmesíes.

— Por favor, recuérdalo... - musitó, casi en una suplica.

— Quiero hacerlo, pero no puedo. - respondió la joven de cabello en llamas.

Comenzó a llorar, sabía que lo conocía... no de la secundaria, si no de algún otro lugar.

La duda le dolía, le quemaba ¿Por que lo olvidaría?

— Entonces, todo lo que dijimos o llegamos a jurar, fue en vano.

Recordó cuando el albino comenzó a desvanecerse en el salón.

Sintió un inmenso temor, al ver como comenzaba a caer mientras sus ojos quedaban en blanco.

¿Ya había experimentado aquel sentimiento anteriormente?

Un fugaz recuerdo la asaltó.

Pequeños fragmentos de una situación similar comenzaron a asaltarla, casi como una película, la cual había sido cortada en su mayor parte, comenzaba a revelarse ¿Quién era aquel niño que le sucedió lo mismo que a Suigetsu?.

Tenía el cabello blanco, su piel tenía el color de la porcelana, sus ojos...

Esos ojos, ojos lila.

Ojos que brillaban intensamente, entonces todo se volvió claro.

Ella de pequeña, gritando por toda la casa 'iré con Suigetsu-kun'

Ella saliendo apresuradamente de su hogar.

Ella cruzando la calle principal.

Ella, volando por un fuerte impacto.

¿Como pudo olvidar todo aquello?

El albino notó como aquellos ojos que se habían llenado de lagrimas comenzaban a abrirse ampliamente.

___________________________________________________________—_ ¿Karin?

La pelirroja dejó de tomar la mano del chico, el cual, aún estaba confundido con lo que sucedía.

___________________________________________________________—_ ¿Por qué, Suigetsu? - dijo una vez que se calmó - ¿Por qué no me dijiste quién eras tu?

El Hozuki sintió en el corazón como si alguien lo hubiese golpeado ¿será que ella..

___________________________________________________________—_ Has... recordado.

La chica de ojos carmesís y cabello pelirrojo, se acercó nuevamente al joven albino.

— Quiero estar contigo, siempre... no importa qué.

___________________________________________________________—_ Oh, pequeña fénix, tardaste demasiado.

La joven pelirroja se abalanzó sobre el chico de ojos lila, SU chico de ojos lila.

Aquél que estuvo siempre con ella, sin importar la situación.

Aquél que esperó a que recobrara su memoria.

Aquél que siempre la amo.

___________________________________________________________—_ Jamás... escucha Karin, jamás volveremos a separarnos.

___________________________________________________________—_ ¿Me lo juras, Suigetsu? - respondió suplicante la chica.

___________________________________________________________—_ Duraré Mil años, solo para estar contigo.

Pero en su mente seguía cierto chico, el cual, aún ocupaba una parte de su corazón.

Sasuke.

* * *

Al día siguiente...

La mañana prometía un mejor día, después de todo lo que había sucedido, estaba aún conmocionado, ya que jamás hubiese pensado que su atolondrado amigo, resultaría tener tal enfermedad.

Daba gracias a cualquier dios existente por que estuviera ahora bien.

Se desentumeció, estirando plácidamente sus brazos hacia el cielo ___________________________________________________________— que, extrañamente, le recordó cuando gokú pedía energía ____________________________________________________________—_ y de un salto salió de su cama.

Se vistió, peinó y cepilló los dientes, se despidió de su hermano por último, el cual se interpuso en el marco de la puerta para cuestionar a su hermano.

___________________________________________________________—_ Extrañamente estas de buen humor ¿Sucede algo.. Hermanito?

___________________________________________________________—_ Nada que te incumba, así que dame permiso.

El chico alejó a su hermano mayor, el cual tenía el cabello oscuro sujetado en una coleta baja, una camisa holgada con una nube en medio y unas bermudas oscuras, como rasgo peculiar, tenía unas marcas que comenzaban desde los lagrimales de sus ojos oscrusos como la noche, y terminaban en una ligera curva a mitad de sus mejillas.

El Uchiha salió completamente tranquilo de aquel hogar suyo, donde el único tutor que tenía era, precisamente, su hermano mayor.

Extrañamente comenzaba a disfrutar sus idas hacia el colegio, todo por cierta pelirroja que cambió su vida.

¿Como había llegado hasta ese punto?

La infancia, la bendita infancia, que hizo cruzar en su camino a aquella chica de ojos carmesíes.

¡Esos benditos ojos carmesíes!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el azabache ya se encontraba en la entrada de la gran Gakuen Konoha. Aspiró el olor, aquel olor que indicaba la llegada de invierno, y con ella, la partida de Karin.

Siguió avanzando, y una mano que se posó en el hombro de el chico, lo detuvo.

___________________________________________________________—_ Sasuke... - dijo la chica tímidamente - Quiero hablar contigo, por favor.

___________________________________________________________—_ De acuerdo.

La pelirrosada tomo de la mano al azabache,

* * *

Aquella chica comenzaba a pelar las manzanas metódicamente mientras estaba sentada en aquella silla de hospital nada cómoda, pero con una felicidad que no cabía en su pecho.

Aquel chico comenzaba a canturrear una canción, no era el mejor cantante, pero lo hacía con una felicidad que no cabía en su pecho.

___________________________________________________________—_ Felicidad. - dijo el, más para sí mismo que para ella.

___________________________________________________________—_ ¿Felicidad? - dijo la pelirroja, deteniendo su actividad culinaria un momento.

___________________________________________________________—_ Exacto... Felicidad, ¿Qué es la felicidad Karin?.

___________________________________________________________—_ La felicidad... - comenzó a pensar la joven de cabellos rojos, los cuales estaban sujetados en una coleta alta - La felicidad, probablemente

es esto.

___________________________________________________________—_ ¿Probablemente? osea, que no estás segura. - contestó el albino.

___________________________________________________________—_ ¿Quien coños puede saber que es? la desgraciada no se presenta en mucho tiempo, pero cuando menos lo esperas, te roba un momento de tu vida, un momento que te deja con ese sabor de boca.

___________________________________________________________—_ ¿Este sabor de boca?

El Hozuki se acercó a la joven chica pelirroja, y comenzó a besarla.

Ella no respondió por un segundo, y es que jamás había besado a nadie, ni siquiera a su ex-estúpido Kabuto.

Comenzó a abrir sus labios, recibiendo plácidamente los del albino.

Suaves como la seda.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________—_ Sabes a dulce... - dijo chico de ojos lila - ¿será esto lo que intentó decirte tu hermana aquella vez?

Sin darle la oportunidad de responder, se acercó de nueva cuenta a la Pelirroja, tomando su mejilla con su áspera mano. Ella esta vez fue quién se acercó más y comenzó a besárlo. Recordó los muchos doramas que había visto, tantas escenas de besos que observó, quizá solo para llegar a aquél punto.

Muchas veces pensó que su relación con Kabuto le daría bases para besar, para no tener que ver videos en internet de ''como besar'', pero al parecer, solamente compartió con ella un casto beso que no duraba mas de tres segundos.

El beso se hizo más intenso, primero con torpes lenguas que no tenían ritmo alguno, pero después de un nano-segundo, estas se acoplaron como si se conociesen de toda la vida, invitando a seguir aquél ritmo erótico.

Cierto corazón daba pequeños 'pumm' de más, pero no sabía si era fallo de su corazón, o simplemente emoción

* * *

— Y bien, de que querías hablar.

La pelirrosada sentía que el corazón en cualquier momento se desbocaría y saldría trotando de su cuerpo, pero para su sorpresa, su pecho fue capaz de retenerlo — por ahora — mientras tomaba una buena bocanada de aire y así decir lo que quiso decir desde aquél fatídico día.

Aún desconocía de donde había tomado tal valor para llevar al Uchiha detrás del gimnasio del colegio, el cual era cubierto por grandes arbustos y árboles con abundantes hojas, las cuales, habían sido olvidadas de cortar por los intendentes.

— Sasuke-Kun.. - dijo finalmente - ¡Por favor, discúlpame!

Gritó tan fuerte que, varios alumnos que pasaban por aquel lugar se detuvieron, pero decidieron dejar de buscar aquella voz, ya que no lograron ver a nadie cerca.

— Disculpas aceptas, ¿es todo? - respondió fríamente.

Pero no era todo, quizá era solamente el principio, ¿sería mucho pedir que...

— Quiero regresar, dame una oportunidad, solo una oportunidad más - se inclinó todo lo que pudo, mientras rogaba a todo tipo de dioses por una respuesta positiva.

— Lo siento, no puedo.

— Es... Es por ella ¿Verdad? - respondió la Haruno.

El azabache no dijo nada, miraba fijamente a la pelirrosada, él se preguntaba que sucedería si regresaban, pero sabía la respuesta. Sería la misma situación, él, compadeciendo a la chica de ojos verdes, sin prestarle más atención. Lo único que cambiaría sería la denominación de la misma.

— Por favor - interrumpió la joven - ¡Al menos piénsalo!

El chico giró sobre sus talones y se alejó de aquel lugar.

¿Pensarlo?, sería quizá inútil el tiempo que invertiría en ello, llegaría al mismo resultado.

.

.

Se dio la hora de entrada, y no había señal de la Uzumaki. Así que el Uchiha decidió — muy a su pesar — averiguar el por qué.

Vio la oportunidad de interrogar al rubio de ojos azules — alias dobe para él — el cual comenzaba a partir hacia algún lado. El azabache logró alcanzarlo, deteniéndolo mientras posaba una mano en su hombro.

— ¡Gyaaa! - gritó este - ¡Sasuke, me asustaste bakka! - dijo el oji-azul.  
— Bien dobe, ¿Donde está tu tía? - dijo rápidamente.  
— Es..espera, ¿de cual tía me hablas?  
— No seas tonto, Karin, tu prima.  
— Ahh, por ahí hubieses empezado - dijo el rubio - está con Suigetsu en el hospital.  
— Ya veo.

El chico de cabello y ojos negros se dio la media vuelta y se marchó, dejando a un desconcertado Uzumaki en el pasillo de la escuela.

* * *

Karin, la cual había estado esperando a que cierto peliblanco se durmiese. Se levantó de su asiento y salió hacia el pasillo frente al cuarto del Hozuki. Tecleó con rapidez un mensaje.  
Debía de hacerlo, debía hablar con él.  
Debía tomar una desición.

.

El azabache llegó rápidamente, por la naturaleza del mensaje de la pelirroja, tuvo que salirse de clases, a pesar de que las mismas ya no eran ''clases''.  
Encontró a la chica fénix en aquél blanco pasillo, divisandola de entre enfermeras, pacientes recapacitándose y familiares visitando a otros familiares, ella levantó la mano saludándolo, mientras el simplemente asintió su cabeza para saludarla.

— Sasuke... - dijo sin ningún ánimo.

Quizá el ya sabía lo que sucedería, quizá sabía por quien lo hacía, pero no imagino que lo haría de tal forma. Tampoco imagino que haría tanto por aquella persona.

«Debemos hablar, es urgente._______________________________________________________________________________»_

Cualquier persona no pondría un ''debemos hablar'' si no se trata el tema de ruptura, o quizá esa simple frase se había hecho tan repetitiva en aquellos casos que ya era considerada tabú. En cualquier caso, el azabache iban con dos posibles escenarios en su mente.  
El deber parar aquello que empezó tan rápido, o pausarlo.  
Estas dos significaban ruptura, pero una con menos peso que la otra.

— Karin... - dijo él, incitando a que continuara.  
— Lo nuestro, debe terminar, debes comprender que posiblemente confundí el amor con el idealismo.

Su pecho ardía, quemaba, se estrujaba.  
por que ella sabía que estaba dejando una gran parte de su corazón.  
por que sabía que después de aquella decisión, jamás lo volvería a tener entre sus brazos.  
él giró, y se alejó de ahí, mientras ella corría en dirección contraria, mientras lagrimas corrían por su rostro. 

Adiós..

_______________________________________________________________________________«fin»_

* * *

Valla que me llevé un bien tiempo haciéndolo!  
ya lo tenía hecho y ¡zaz! mi lap se trabó, debo decir que todos mis fics los hago en Doc Manager, y no en Word, pero ya he aprendido la lección.  
Quiero agradecer a todos los que dieron oportunidad a este modesto fic, que es mi primer fic.  
posiblemente encuentren un sinfín de errores en él, pero tengan piedad.  
Sin más, les mando un gran abrazo y nos veremos a la próxima.


End file.
